P3P: Altered Universe
by dark-kiddo
Summary: Fic pertama saya, AU dari P3P, Humor sampah, Romancenya bawah rata-rata, OC inside, Cerita tentang adanya tambahan 1 orang Persona-User di S.E.E.S, Spoiler Alert: cerita dari awal event di P3P ampe abis. Discontinued, another one-shot will up, maybe?
1. Newcomers

***Update 4 Juli 2011: Tadi ada bagian yang salah, gua baru betulin, maaf yah... maafkan hamba...***

***Update 5 Juli 2009: Ngebetulin bahasa & layoutnya***

Saia anak baru bisa bikin fanfic niih... mohon reviewnya yah mbak-mbak mas-mas

Kayaknya P3P ini udah mau basi yah, napa gua baru bikin ficnya?

Nama OC disini itu Nio Smith, transfer student yang baru masuk Gekoukkan High, karena dia hidup sebatang kara, sendiri, tak ada yang menemani, dan gak punya duit, dia akhirnya masuk dorm, dan setelah nyari-nyari dia berakhir di Iwatodai Dorm.

Female Protagonist juga ada disini (ini Female Path) tapi gua namain dulu dah, anggep aja namanya Hamuko Arisato (gua cari di forum katanya sih ya itu namanya, ada beberapa nama sih, tapi gua lebih prefer yang ini)

Disklemer / Disclaimer kalo kata orang bule: P3 dan P3P itu game dan punya Atlus

OC inside, mungkin ada OOC segala, Alternate Universe, Bahasa agak kasar, Humor sampah, Romantisme gagal

Cerita pun dimulai...

* * *

><p><strong>P3P: Altered Universe<strong>

**Newcomers**

**Cerita Alternate Universe dari cerita di P3P, dimana disini ada OC yang menjadi anggota S.E.E.S ke-4 (Sebelum Protagonist itu sendiri)**

**Nio Smith POV**

6 April 2009

Gua akhirnya hari ini ke Iwatodai Dormnya, maklum, saya itu pengacara (pengangguran banyak acara), dan hampir tengah malem.

"Mampuslah ane! Harus cepet-cepet ke Dorm nih, kalo kagak..."

Tek Tek Tek Tek Tek SHHHHRRRRRRNNNNGGGGHHH...! (Sound Effect pas masuk Dark Hour, wkwokwokwokw)

TIba-tiba banyak peti mati di jalanan, Bulan jadi berwarna kuning, langit malam menjadi hijau, lampu-lampu mati, bangunan banyak darah-darah, dan lain-lain yang penting syerem deh.

"Hmm? kok banyak peti mati disini sih? Hah, yaudahlah, mumpung jalanan kagak macet, mending gua langsung aja kesana...", gumamku sambil berlari ke Dorm.

Sedikit Lama kemudian (maksaaaa), gua sampe di depan Dorm. Gua pun langsung masuk, tanpa ba-bi-bu. Pas gua buka pintu, ada seseorang di depan pintu ternyata, sedang ditanyai oleh 2 gadis berambut coklat dan berambut merah, sedangkan yang ada di depan pintu itu berambut merah tua dikuncir.

"Ah? Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga...", kata gadis berambut merah itu.

Cklek! Suasana berubah menjadi normal, udah nggak gelap lagi.

"Eh, mereka berdua tinggal di asrama ini?", kata gadis rambut coklat, rasanya gadis yang di depan pintu itu juga anak baru.

"Ya, yang baru datang ini akan masuk ke asrama cowok.", kata gadis berambut merah, "Oh ya, namaku Mitsuru Kirijo, murid yang tinggal di sini juga, ini Yukari Takeba, murid kelas 11, seperti kalian.", lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hai...", kata Yukari.

"Hai juga..", kataku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu...", kata cewek anak baru itu.

"Oh, ya...", kata Yukari.

"Yukari, bagaimana jika kau mengantar mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing?", kata Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua, ikut aku.", kata Yukari dan mengajak kami berdua keatas.

Saat berjalan melewati tangga, cewek anak baru itupun memanggilku, "Ssst, hei, namaku Hamuko Arisato, nama mu siapa?", katanya sambil mengajak salaman.

"Nio Smith", ku bersalaman dengannya.

"Oh, pindahan dari negara mana?", katanya.

"Ngaco, gua gak dari luar negeri kali, emang nama gua gini, Bapak gua dari Amrik emang, tapi Ibu gua dari Jombang (?)", kata gua dengan santai.

"Hah? Kok bisa nyasar sih kesini?", katanya sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Gampang aja, gua males hidup di Amrik, jadi gua kesini deh, atas kemauan gua sendiri, inilah cara lelaki untuk hidup, hehehe...", jawabku sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kau lucu juga yah! Itu, kamar kamu di depan situ ya!", kata Yukari sambil menunjuk ke kamar paling ujung koridor lantai 2.

"Nio, ada pertanyaan nggak?", tanya Yukari

"Ngg... nggak ada...", jawabku.

"Oke, tapi kayaknya masih ada pertanyaan deh, eh, kalo ada keanehan pas kalian kesini, jangan bilang-bilang ke siapa-siapa ya...", kata Yukari.

Karena gua dah capek setengah mampus, jadi gua langsng tidur aja, lagian ntar pagi harus sekolah, bener-bener deh, nyiksa anak murid ini namanya! Baru juga masuk dorm, udah langsung disuruh ke sekolah! DEMO! DEMOOOO! Hah... Hah... Hah... Gua sadar bahwa gua udah capek, gak sanggup demo. Mataku-pun terpejam di kasur ini... Bluk!

7 April 2009

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Suara pintu diketuk itupun membangunkanku dari tidurku yang lelap.

"Bangun dong! Ayo kita berangkat Sekolah!", suara Yukari terdengar sampai ke sini.

Gua-pun kelabakan, gua langsung ambil seragam lalu dipakai. Lalu gua langsung keluar, gua liat Hamuko dan Yukari udah siap ke sekolah.

"Ayo, cepet, ntar telat lho...", kata Yukari yang udah kelabakan kayak udah kebelet pipis.

Akhirnya kami pergi, sambil naik kereta ke Sekolah, selama di kereta, dia ngajak ngobrol gua ama Hamuko, dan belaga Tour Guide. Gua bilang GAGAL LUH! GAGAL!

Sampai juga di Seolah, dan di depan lobby sekolah, dia bilang.

"Yak, tournya udah selesai, ada pertanyaan?", katanya dan belaga-laga lagi kayak Tour Guide, tadinya gua mau ngasih recehan yen ke dia sambil bilang 'Makasih buat Tournya, lain kali lebih bagus yah, bosen!', tapi gua gak mau ditransfer tiba-tiba ke Rumah Sakit, jadi gua diem aja.

"Gak ada, ya kan Nio", tanya Hamuko kepadaku.

"Iya.", jawabku.

"Yaudah, mending kalian ke guru wali kelas kalian aja dulu, oke, see ya.", kata Yukari sambil lari entah kemana.

"Eh, Nio, kamu udah tau kita di kelas mana?", tanya Hamuko ke gua.

"Belum tuh, liat aja disitu", kata gua sambil nunjuk ke papan pengumuman.

"Yaudah, kita liat yuk...", kata Hamuko.

"Hhh... yaudah deh...", kata gua sambil males-malesan.

Yah, singkat cerita, gua sekelas ama Hamuko dan Yukari sekaligus, SEKALIGUS, apakah ini konspirasi? Huh, whatever-lah. Terus ada Welcome Ceremony, dan akhirnya, setelah ditunggu-tunggu...

After School

Yah, Hamuko (yang duduk di sebelah gua) udah mau pulang, tapi gua sendiri masih tidur-tiduran sambil ngulet di meja, tiba-tiba ada suara pemecah kedamaian dunia gua.

"Sup Dude...", suara itu terdengar dari belakang, gua pun dengan ngeri nengok ke belakang.

Ternyata sebongkah manusia berjenggot yang bertopi biru, tinggi, dan terlihat seperti ababil.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Hamuko kepada makhluk itu.

"Oh? Junpei Iori, teman sekelas kalian, aku dipindah kesini pas kelas 2 SMP, yah, gua taulah perasaan jadi anak baru disini, tapi gak apa-apa, selama ada GUA", kata makhluk yang (katanya dia sendiri) bernama Junpei.

"Junpei, jangan ngegangguin anak-anak baru ini dong, lu tau gak lu bikin ilfil tauk.", tiba-tiba Yukari berkata demikian setelah dateng entah dari dimensi mana.

"Eh, ada Yuka-tan! Tapi gua cuma berbaik hati, cuma mengucapkan 'hai kawan!' Lihat, betapa baiknya gua ini!", kata Junpei. Iya dah... Iya... Pikir gua.

"Eh, Nio, Hamuko, kalian gak bilang-bilang tentang 'itu' kan? Jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa tentang malam kemarin, oke?", kata Yukari kepada gua dan Hamuko.

"HAAAAAH? Ta-Tadi Malem? Nio! E-Elu? Bu-Buseet... Bener-bener dah elu...", Junpei ngomong gitu sambil melongo ke gua.

Gua tepok jidat. Lu mikirnya maksa sampe gua bisa melakukan hal itu. (itu kayaknya authornya deh yang maksa)

Author: DIEM! udah lanjutin ceritanya!

"Junpei! Jangan salah sangka yah! Gua, Nio, ama Hamuko baru kemaren malem ketemu kok!", kata Yukari agak-agak deseprate gak jelas dan melanjutkan, "Huh, jangan nyebar-nyebar gosip gak jelas dong...", gua-pun sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan Junpei ama Yukari.

"Eh, kalian, aku tinggal dulu ye, aku mau ngurusin klub memanah dulu...", kata Yukari dan akhirnya dia melengos entah kemana.

"Ah, kalo gitu, gua juga balik deh, see ya...", kata Junpei dan dia melengos juga.

"Eh, eh... Nio...", Hamuko manggil-manggil gua.

"Ape?", gua jawab panggilanya dia.

"Mau jalan-jalan gak? Lu gak ada kerjaan kan ntar?", kata Hamuko.

"Ada sih, tidur, tapi yaudah lah, gua bosen juga...", kata gua setuju jalan-jalan bentar ama Hamuko.

"Asik, yuk, ikut gua!", kata Hamuko sambil jalan kesenengan, sedangkan gua, males-malesan.

Kami-pun melihat-lihat sekitar Strip Mall, Port Island Station, Paulownia Mall, dll. sampe sore, dan akhirnya kami berdua-pun ke dorm bareng juga (Yaiyalaah... 1 Dorm gituh...), Sesampainya di dorm, gua langsung tidur, gitu juga ama Hamuko.

3rd person POV

Mitsuru sedang membaca sebuah buku, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut putih turun.

"Aku pengen pergi bentar...", kata orang itu.

"Oh, ya Akihiko", kata Mitsuru.

"Hey, apakah kau melihat koran belakangan ini?", kata (orang yang sepertinya sih namanya) Akihiko.

"Hm? Kasus Gayus Tambunan itu?", kata Mitsuru. (Lho? ini kan masih 2009?)

"Aduuuh! Bukan itu...", kata Akihiko.

"Ooh, tentang TKI-TKI di Arab itu?", kata Mitsuru. (?)

"Aduuh... Kamu baca koran mana sih? Itu loh, tentang...", kata Akihiko tapi dipotong sama Mitsuru, "Oh, tentang Apathy Syndrome?", kata Mitsuru.

"Iya! itu maksudku! Makin banyak aja yah kasus itu, ini pasti perbuatan 'mereka'", kata Akihiko.

"Yaiyalah! Masa Yaiyadong? Apalagi Yaiyasih, Apalagi Yaiyadeh! Untung bukan...", sebelum Mitsuru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Akihiko sudah memotong, "CUKUP MITSURU! Udah! gua keluar dulu ntar gua telat!", sambil menuju ke pintu sambil misuh-misuh.

"Hati-hati Akihiko!", kata Mitsuru.

Mitsuru-pun mendengus dan berkata, "Akihiko, ini bukan permainan!", lalu lanjut baca, dan tiba-tiba ngakak guling-guling (?).

End of 3rd person POV

8 April 2009

Setelah pelajaran di sekolah, gua-pun udah gak niat ngapa-ngapain lagi, tapi Hamuko malah ngajak jalan lagi, hadeh... gak ada capeknya nih anak.

Setelah jalan-jalan ke sekitar, kami-pun balik ke dorm.

Tapi di dorm ternyata ada orang berkacamata, berambut panjang, palingan umurnya dah gak lama lagi (?) Yaudah, singkat cerita, dia itu Shuji Ikutsuki, orang dari sekolah, yang ngurus Iwatodai Dorm ini, dan dia ternyata suka melucu tapi jayus gila becandaannya, gua gak kebayang kalo misalnya dia masuk OVJ.

Akhirnya karena gua capek (lagi) gua-pun tidur.

3rd Person POV

Pada saat Nio tidur...

Ikutsuki masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di dorm.

"Kerja buu?", kata Ikutsuki dengan nada mengejek.

"Hush! Bapak juga kan yang bilang harus diawasin ini 2 anak baru?", kata Mitsuru dengan sebel ama Ikutsuki.

"Iya.. Iya... eh, sudah mau tengah malam...", kata Ikutsuki.

Tek Tek Tek Tek Tek SHHHHRRRRRRNNNNGGGGHHH...! (Sound Effect gaje ini muncul lagi, wakwkakwkak)

"Hmm... lihatlah mereka, mereka tidak bertransmogrifies jadi peti mati, jadi mereka sadar pas Dark Hour dong? Dark Hour ada diantara hari sebelumnya dan hari selanjutnya, banyak orang yang tidak sadar pada saat waktu ini", kata Ikutsuki.

"Biasanya orang yang baru sadar pada saat Dark Hour, mereka amnesia sesaat, tidak stabil keadaannya, dll. tapi mereka malah tidur saja, mungkin mereka akan lupa kalau mereka ini tidur, hahahahaa...", kata Ikutsuki sambil sedikit melucu tapi gagal, Yukari dan Mitsuru-pun ber-sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Chairman mereka.

"Umm... Apakah kita tidak memperlakukan mereka seenaknya begini? Aku jadi tidak enak...", kata Yukari.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua juga kan? 'kan kalau ada teman sekelasmu disini kamu kan jadi merasa lebih nyaman...", kata Ikutsuki kepada Yukari untuk mematahkan keraguannya.

"Ya... tapi aku tetap gak enak sama mereka...", kata Yukari.

"Ya... kalau kamu bilang tidak enak, kasih kucing saja, hahahahahahaha...", kata Ikutsuki sambil melucu lagi.

End of 3rd Person POV

* * *

><p><strong>Bersumbang, eh, Bersumbing, eh, Bersambung<strong>

**Next... is the first Full Moon... Prepare for the ordeal.**


	2. The Shadow, The Persona

***Update 5 Juli 2011: perbaikan bahasa dan layout***

Semoga enak dibaca yah...

Disklemer: Atlus itu punya Persona 3, eh, anu, Persona 3 Portable dan Persona 3 punya ATLUS

WARNING: KALI INI CERITANYA PENUH DENGAN PENGAWURAN AKUT!

**Chapter 2**

**The First Full Moon...**

9 April 2009

Gua pergi ke sekolah lagi, tuntutan pekerjaan menjadi seorang pelajar, karena tuntutan ini, gua jadi males, karena gua melihat jadwal dan menemukan fakta bahwa gak ada yang asik hari ini, maka gua nyoba madol, tapi...

Pintu kamar gua digedor-gedor.

"Siapa siih?", teriak gua.

"Woi, ke sekolah woi! entar telat kali!", sejenak gua berpikir itu suara siapa, dan ternyata gua menyadri kalo itu suara Hamuko, gua pun buka pintu.

"Apaan sih? Gua jadi males ke sekolah...", kata gua sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang mabok.

"Elu males ye, ayo cepet ganti seragam sono!", kata Hamuko.

"Argh, iya dah iya!", kata gua sambil gua sendiri gak niat ngeganti seragam. 'Argh! Kenapa sih entu cewek jadi perhatian banget ama gua?' pikir gua dalem ati, dan gua juga bingung kenapa si Hamuko tau aja gua masih ada di dalem kamar? ini pasti konspirasi!

Setelah gua ganti jadi pakek seragam, gua langsung ke sekolah ama Hamuko. Naik Kereta ke Sekolah, pas di kereta Hamuko berkali-kali ngajak gua ngobrol tapi gua jawab-jawab singkat-singkat aja, secara gua males dan melihat bahwa pelajaran hari ini gak asik.

Setelah melewati rintagan biadab yang bernama sekolah, gua gak tau mau ngapain, kalo pulang gua mau ngapain. Tumben Hamuko nggak ngajak pergi lagi, padahal gua lagi bosen dan gak capek, giliran gua gak mu dia malah ngajak, siyal, mungkin ngeliat reaksi gua yang setengah niat itu dia jadi ilfil. Tau ah, gua langsung ke Paulownia Mall aja ke Game Panic.

Gua main di Game Panic sampe 2 jam lebih, abis itu baru gua pulang ke Dorm. Sesampainya di Dorm, gua gak kemana-mana lagi, langsung ke kamar gua, tapi gua lagi males tidur, jadi gua buka laptop gua dan main game bentaran, sampai dah mau tengah malem.

Tek Tek Tek Tek Tek SHHHHRRRRRRNNNNGGGGHHH...! (Sound Effect GAJE return!)

'...!', teriak gua, tapi kecil lah, ntar kedengeran sama orang lain gimana? Ternyata suasana tengah malem ini juga berefek kepada laptop-ku dan malah mati. Sh*t! Sh*t! Padahal dah mau menang tuh! Waktu memang kejam! Karena gua dah males ngapa-ngapain (dan emang gak bisa ngapa-ngapain), maka gua tidur-tiduran aja, dan sesekali ngeliat laptop gua siapa tau udah nyala.

3rd Person POV

Pada saat yang sama...

Di sebuah ruangan di Dorm.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?", tanya Ikutsuki kepada Mitsuru.

"Arisato seperti kemarin, tetapi Smith sepertinya sedang misuh-misuh karena dia sedang bermain dengan laptopnya dan diganggu oleh adanya Dark Hour...", kata Mitsuru.

"Hahaha, dasar anak remaja... Tapi keadaanya terlihat stabil kan?", tanya Ikutsuki lagi.

"Ya, keadaan mereka stabil", jawab Mitsuru.

"Hmm... menarik...", gumam Ikutsuki.

Tiba-tiba ada suara 'PING!' dari suatu peralatan disitu.

"Command Room!", kata Mitsuru.

"Ini Akihiko!", suara Akihiko terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ya, ada apa Akihiko?", kata Mitsuru.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, yang satu ini besar sekali! Dan aku akn kesana tidak lama lagi!", kata Akihiko.

"Hei? maksudnya dia bawa 'itu' kesini?", tanya Yukari histeris.

"Oke, kita siap untuk bertarung!", seru Mitsuru.

"Ba-Baiklah!", kata Ikutsuki.

Mitsuru, Yukari, dan Ikutsuki turun ke Lounge 1F Dorm.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Mitsuru membukakan pintu Dorm untuk Akihiko, dan langsung menutupnya.

Akihiko ngos-ngosan dah kayak banci yang dikejer-kejer ama Satpol PP and the Gang.

"Hati-hati dia akan kesini beberapa saat lagi!", kata Akihiko ditengah-tengah ngos-ngosannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Dorm terguncang-guncang.

"Aah! Apa itu?", tanya Yukari lebih histeris dari yang tadi.

"Itu pasti Shadownya! Mr. Chairman, silahkan tunggu di Command Room, Yukari, bangunkan Arisato dan Smith dan bawa keluar lewat pintu belakang!", seru Mitsuru, sesaat kemuadian Ikutsuki dan Yukari keatas.

End of 3rd Person POV

Gua merasakan ada suatu guncangan yang aneh di Dorm ini, karena penasaran gua liat jendela. Ternyata gak ada apa-apa, gua pengen keluar dari kamar gua. Taunya ada gedoran pintu lagi.

"Hei! Nio! Cepet keluar!", teriak Yukari.

Gua pun langsung buka pintu, dan ngeliat Yukari dah histeris setengah mampus.

"Eh! kita harus bangunin Hamuko, nih buat jaga-jaga", kata Yukari sambil ngasih gua pisau kecil.

"Ayo cepet ikut gua!", seru Yukari.

Gua pun ikutin dia dan ke lantai 3 buat ngebangunin si Hamuko, sambil ngasih piso laen ke Hamuko. Gua curiga ni anak pembunuh bayaran.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita keluar lewat pintu belakang!", kata Yukari.

Sampai di depan pintu belakang.

"Yukari! Kau dengar aku?", keluar suara Mitsuru yang entah dari mana.

"Ya, aku dengar!", kata Yukari.

"Hati-hati Yukari! yang kami lawan sekarang bukan shadow yang tadi Akihiko liat! ini ternyata hanya Shadow ecek-ecek cupu yang sekali Bufu mati!", kata Mitsuru dengan tempo yang cepetnya 'ANJRIT GILA CEPET BANGET!'.

"APAAA?", kata Yukari histeris.

Tiba-tiba terdengar guncangan dari belakang Dorm.

"Aaah! Ayo cepat kita keatas saja!", seru Yukari.

Pada saat perjalanan keatas, gua denger banyak kaca pecah dari arah belakang Dorm. Akhirnya kami-pun sampa di Rooftop Dorm. Yukari dengan cekatan ngunci pintu dari luar.

"Hah... Hah... harusnya kita udah aman!", kata Yukari.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan mau kayak manjat Dorm, dan ternyata ada kumpulan tangan-tangan, ada yang megang topeng, ada yang jadi kaki (banyak) dan ada juga yang buat megang pedang (banyak juga). Yukari kembali histeris.

Yak, ini namanya sudah AMAN, sialan, ini kah yang dimaksud Mitsuru? Dalem hati gua, gua ketakutan, tapi gua berusaha stay cool dan relax.

"Dia manjet tembok?", kata Yukari dengan histeris tingkat dewa.

"Okeh! Ini adalah makhluk yang kami lawan, makhluk ini bernama Shadow, dan kami melawannya dengan Persona, oh, ya, aku juga harus memanggil Personaku.", kata Yukari, sambil mengambil pistol dan ditodongkan ke kepalanya sendiri.

Gua liat ada suatu keraguan di muka Yukari, dia gak sanggup nembakin ke kepalanya sendiri. Alhasil Alhasol, makhluk yang namanya shadow itu nyerang Yukari dengan api, dan pistolnya itu terlempar dan mendarat didekat Hamuko. Lalu dengan percaya diri di ambil pistol itu dan menodongkan ke kepalanya sendiri. Akhirnya dia-pun menembakkannya ke kepalanya. Munculah serpihan kaca dari kepalanya, dan muncullah makhluk lain muncul di atas kepalanya, dia membawa lyra dan seperti robot. Terus dia ngomong:

"Thou art I and I am Thou. From the Sea of your Soul. I am Orpheus!"

Tiba-tiba makhluk yang baru dipanggil ama Hamuko itu berubah jadi makhluk laen yang lebih keren (menurut gua) dia bawa-bawa peti mati banyak dan membawa pedang. Lalu makhluk itu nge-'aur-aurin' (duh bahasa gua) Shadow itu, dan akhirnya teriak, terus berubah jadi makhluk yang tadi (yang bawa lyra).

Terus Hamuko nengok ke gua sambil senyum. Ekspresi biasa aja. Eh, tau-tau si Hamuko pingsan.

'Waduh, bijimane ini?', pikir gua.

Tiba-tiba dari pintu rooftop keluar seorang berambut putih dan Mitsuru. Langsung deh Hamuko dibawa ke rumah sakit, mau gak mau gua juga harus ikut dong, menghiraukan game yang tadi nanggung banget udah mau menang itu.

10 April 2009

Gara-gara ada urusan ama temen-temen gua (Ya, asal tau aja, gua tuh berteman pada saat pelajaran, **DONT TRY THIS AT HOME**, eh **AT SCHOOL!**), gua diharuskan untuk masuk hari ini, INISIATIF, gua emang setia kawan (narsis). Sedangkan Hamuko masih di rumah sakit dan Yukari harus liburan dulu, harusnya gua pura-pura kena serangan yah, tapi berhubung gua denger Mitsuru dan orang berambut putih itu ngobrol tentang Shadow yang ada di rooftop itu, jadi bisa dipastikan dia ngeliat kejadian itu semua, sial, gua gak bisa madol juga dong! ARGH! D*mmit!

Setelah melewati rintangan laknat terkejam yang bernama sekolah, gua pun langsung pulang. Gua melihat gak ada orang di Dorm, pasti ini pada nengokin Hamuko. Karena itu, gua bawa turun laptop gua dan main di lounge.

Evening

Gua di-SMS ama Mitsuru.

"Smith, bisa dateng ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital? kami mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, tau jalannya kan? Terimakasih."

Itulah isi SMS-nya, langsung gua bales aja dan gua bergegas ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital (bener kagak?). Dalem perjalanan ada orang-orang yang kayak gak punya tujuan idup berkeliaran, mungkin karena stress ato aalah itu. Karena semakin jauh gua melangkah malah semakin banyak, gua langsung mempercepet langkah gua ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.

Di Rumah Sakit.

Gua nelpon Mitsuru mau nanya ketemuannya dimana, tapi gak diangkat-angkat.

Gua coba lagi...

Tut! Tut! Tut! Tut! TIIIIIIIIIIITT!

Gua ulang-ulang terus

Lima Menit Kemudian

Gua coba SEKALI LAGI

Tut! Tut! Tut! Tut! TIIIIIIIIIT!

Sialan! Gimana sih? Gua dari tadi udah coba SMS gak dibales-bales, ah, masalah nih Mitsuru nih, apa jangan-jangan HP-nya kecebur di minumannya lagi? atau jangan-jangan lagi didudukin? Yaudah, gua-pun tanya ke orang di lobby (yang kayak di kasir gitu, gua gak tau namanya apa, maklum, begok)

"Mbak, ada pasien yang namanya Hamuko Arisato nggak?", gua tanya ke mbak-mbaknya dengan SOK TAU bahwa Mitsuru ada di ruangnya Hamuko.

"Sebentar yah...", kata mbak-mbaknya itu.

Gua tunggu bentar.

"Mas, pasien yang bernama Hamuko ada di ruang 1092 di lantai 13.", kata mbak-mbaknya.

"Oh, oke, makasih ya mbak.", kata gua, gua pun langsung ke lift dan pencet angka 13.

Naik 1 lantai, ada kakek-kakek masuk, naik 1 lantai lagi, ada bapak-bapak naik kursi roda plus anak muda, eh, taunya salah, mereka mau turun. Lalu naik 2 lantai, ada kakek-kakek pake tongkat masuk, udah kakek-kakek lama lagi! Terus dia masuk tanpa mencet tombol, terus berenti lagi di lantai 8, kakek-kakek yang pakek tongkat itu keluar, eh, masuk lagi, lama lagi! Gua mungkin bisa ngabisin setengah jam di Lift! dan akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian gua sampe di lantai 13.

Gua nyari ruangannya Hamuko, ternyata di dalem cuma ada Hamuko doang.

Gua pun iseng aja masuk, ternyata dia masih gak sadar, yah, karena gua gak tau mau ngapain lagi, gua langsung keluar aja dari ruangannya.

Setelah gua dah mau turun ke lift, ada SMS dari MITSURU!

"Oh, maaf Smith, kami ada di Kantin lantai 1, sebelah lift."

SIALAAAAAN! TERNYATA MEREKA ADA DI KANTIIN! WOOY! SIALAN SIALAN SIALAN! NTAR KALO GINI LAGI GUA VANDAL KAMARNYA AMPE KAYAK BELAKANG PORT ISLAND STATION NTU TUH!

Gua pun langsung ke lantai bawah, untung gak ada halangan yang berarti kayak tadi gua mau keatas. Kalo ada juga, ntar gua remes si Mitsuru (remes apanya?) eh, anu maksud gua, gua aur-aurin tuh mukanya!

Gua pun langsung sampe ke kantin, di kantin ada Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, dan seorang yang berambut putih.

"Hei, dari mana saja kamu?", kata Ikutsuki.

"Tadi dikira ada di ruangannya Hamuko, jadi aku kesana dulu...", kata gua dengan menahan malu.

"Oh, maaf ya tadi saya gak informasiin dimana kami semua.", kata Mitsuru.

"Oh, ya gak apa-apa Mitsuru-senpai.", kata gua.

"Ayo sini duduk aja kali.", kata Ikutsuki.

"Oke, sebelumnya saya ngenalin ini anak ubanan ini, namanya Akihiko dia satu angkatan denganku.", kata Mitsuru.

"Senang bertemu denganmu.", kata Akihiko.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga.", kata gua.

"Oke kita mulai saja, kau sudah melihat kan yang ada pada kemarin malam?", tanya Ikutsuki kepadaku.

"Oh, ya, aku lihat semuanya, makhluk yang bernama Shadow, Hamuko memanggil makhluk itu dan tiba-tiba mencabik-cabik Shadow itu.", kata gua.

"Nah, aku ingin lihat apakah kau juga punya 'potensi' didalam dirimu.", kata Ikutsuki.

"Bagaimana?", tanya gua.

"Besok Malem jangan kemana-mana yah, aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan pada saat waktu 'itu'", kata Akihiko.

"Maksudmu pada saat semua orang menjadi peti mati itu?", kata gua.

"Ya, pada saat itu banyak orang yang tidak sadar, tapi kita tidak, karena kita spesial. Pada saat itulah monster-monster muncul yang bernama Shadow itu, dan kami saja yang mempunyai potensi untuk memanggil 'Persona' makhluk yang Arisato panggil pada malam kemarin.", jelas Mitsuru.

"Oke...", kata gua.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana jika kita pulang?", tanya Ikutsuki.

"Oke, ayo Smith.", kata Mitsuru.

Gua pun pulang dengan banyak pertanyaan, dan mungkin akan dijawab besok malem.

Bersambung...

* * *

><p>Huaaaa... Gua gak tau tuh sebenernya cara tau seseorang punya persona apa kagak... Tapi gua mencoba ngawur saja, next, ngawur is still continueing... duh, ngaco linggis gua...<p>

Berikutnya adalah Personanya Nio akhirnya muncul...

Ripiew pliis?


	3. When She's not Around

***Update 5 Juli 2011: Update Bahasa dan Layout***

Yak, up-dead egen

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada orang-orang yang sudi membaca fic terhina dan tersampah yang pernah ada ini.

Warning: Isinya gaje, Humornya gak maksud.

Oh ya, untuk reviewnya, terimakasih ya sis Shieru9999, I appreciate that (duh, guwa sok linggis lagi)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**When she's not around.**

11 April 2009

Setelah mengetahui apa yang akan gua lakuin ntar malem, jadi gua mencoba ngabisin waktu, tapi dimana? Biasanya gua diajakin ama Hamuko jalan-jalan, tapi gimana caranya? masa doppelganggernya muncul di depan gua terus ngajak jalan-jalan? Gini nih, gua kesel lagi, kenapa dia selalu ngajak pas gua gak mau jalan.

Hah, akhirnya gua ke Perpustakaan, buat ngerjain PR. Abis ngerjain PR (lebih tepatnya setelah gua males ngeliat soal PR) gua cari-cari buku yang enak dibaca, gua udah kayak orang gila muter-muter Perpustakaan nyari-nyari komik... SIYAL, KAGAK ADA! (ya elu begok) Akhirnya gua keluar dari perpustakaan, langsung ke Game Panic. Maen disitu gak sampe 1 jam udah jam 7 aja.

Evening

Gua sampe di Dorm, Akihiko langsung nyapa gua.

"Eh, Nio, udah siap belom buat entar?", kata Akihiko.

"Udah...", kata gua.

"Yaudah, entar jam 11 kita keluar, lu mending ngelakuin sesuatu dulu.", kata Akihiko, gua cuma bales ngangguk.

Gua langsung bawa laptop buat maen solitaire, lumayan buat ngabisin waktu. Kalo lu nanya gimana cara menghabiskan waktu 4 jam cuma maen solitaire, gua bakal jawab lu sambil buka Minesweeper, terus pas lu lagi bosen lagi kalo ada gelas lu jilat-jilat aja gelasnya, terus lu sekali-sekali buka notepad terus tulis diary tentang hari ini, trus lu apus, terus lu tutup lagi, mudah kan? (jadi bukan maen solitaire doang dong?), nah, jawaban sebenernya dari pertanyaan lu tadi adalah KAGAK MUNGKIN! Kecuali lu udah addict banget ama Solitaire.

Setelah Jam menunjukkan jam 11, Akihiko ngajak gua keluar. Dia ngajak ke Iwatodai Strip Mall, trus dia liatin jam. hampir tengah malem...

Tek Tek Tek Tek Tek SHHHHRRRRRRNNNNGGGGHHH...! (Sound Effect gaje! yaaay...!)

Lampu-lampu mati, orang-orang jadi peti mati semua, bulan jadi kuning, langit jadi ijo, Akihiko jadi homok, eh salah, hehehe. Lalu Akihiko ngasih gua pistol.

"Sekarang ini namanya Dark Hour.", jelas Akihiko.

"Ini namanya Evoker, buat manggil Persona, cara pakeknya tembakin ke kepala lu sendiri.", jelas Akihiko, sambil ngasih Evoker yang berbentuk pistol itu kepadaku.

Terus gua liat samar-samar ada sebuah makhluk item jalan-jalan di deket situ.

"Nah, itu ada shadow!", kata Akihiko.

Shadow itu kayak nengok ke arah kita. Shadow itu jalannya cepet banget kesini, gua pun panik, gimana nih? Gua todongin aja ke kepala gua, berharap gua punya 'potensi'.

Di pikiran gua cuma ada atu hal.

Gua gak mau kalah dari cewek itu.

DOORR!

Akhirnya gua menembakkan Evoker ke kepala gua, keluarlah Persona gua.

"Thou Art I and I am Thou. From the Sea of your Soul. I am Charon, The Ferryman of Hades!"

Wow, gua gak tau gua bakal punya kekuatan sekeren ini. Persona gua kayak orang berkepala tengkorak, pakek jubah, pakek tongkat.

Gua-pun dapet 'penglihatan' tentang kekuatan Charon.

"Chain of Death!", seru gua (yah, skillnya persona si OC gua bikin-bikin sendiri... wowkowkowk Tapi gua usahain gaya penulisan nama abilitynya dimirip-miripin ama yang official dari Persona-nya).

Dari tongkat Charon keluar asep ijo dan berubah jadi rantai yang ngiket shadow itu dan akhirnya Shadow itu hancur + ilang dalem kegelapan.

Akihiko langsung tepok tangan pas liat aksi Charon sambil bengong-bengong gaje.

"Wow, gua aja ngelawan shadow itu butuh 3 kali electric attack, lu cuma ngecast skill SEKALI!", kata Akihiko terkejut, untung dia gak berubah jadi banci sambil bawa kecrekan pas ngomong gitu.

"Heh... hehehehe", gua ketawa-ketiwi gaje, tadinya gua pengen ngomong 'payah lu' tapi gua ntar ditabok. Charon pun ngilang.

Buset, seketika banyak shadow yang muncul dari semak-semak belukar. Kalo itungan gua bener, jika gua memakai rumus pytagoras dan dengan hukum Newton, ditambah dengan rumus volume kubus, lingkaran, dan limas, maka jumlah shadow yang keluar ada 15!

"Sial, banyak sekali Shadownya! Biasanya gak gini? Emang ini lagi musim apa sih? Musim Kawin apa?", keluh Akihiko sambil mengambil Evokernya.

Gua pun menembakkan evoker ke kepala gua juga.

"Underworld Curse!", seru gua.

Charon mengangkat tongkatnya, lalu ada lingkaran diatas kepalanya, membuat semua Shadow itu tidak dapat bergerak (kagak tau dia ngapain) terus semua shadow itu tiba-tiba merengek kesakitan ampe ancur ilang dalam kegelapan.

"Whoa!", kata Akihiko sambil bengong.

Rasanya gua capek berat, akhirnya kesadaran gua mulai fading, tapi gua masih liat samar-samar Akihiko ngegopoh gua balik ke Dorm.

Sampe di Dorm, gua tidur di Sofa.

3rd Person POV

Pada saat yang sama...

Di Lounge, Nio udah tiduran di Sofa, beberapa menit lagi Dark Hour udah mau selesai. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok berambut merah turun dari tangga.

"Bagaimana Akihiko?", tanya Mitsuru.

"Anak ini sangatlah menarik.", kata Akihiko.

"Hah? Ka-Kamu Ho-", kata Mitsuru terkejut.

"ADUUH, kau pinter-pinter kelakuannya abnormal yah! Maksudku dia punya potensi, dan persona dia nggak sembarangan, mungkin aku kalah ama dia! Tapi tetep, ini masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakannya!", kata Akihiko.

"Ooh, kalau begitu, mungkin setelah sadar kita bisa langsung mengajaknya masuk ke S.E.E.S", kata Mitsuru.

"Ya, ide bagus... Anak ini akan sangat membantu.", kata Akihiko.

End of 3rd Person POV

12 April 2009

Daytime

Dingin...

Dingin...

Seluruh Mimpi gua pas tidur adalah hal yang dingin...

Gua pun bangun, gua dibiarin ketiduran di sofa semaleman tanpa selimut! Darn it! Ternyata mereka tega! Sebelom gua ngeluarin sumpah jerapah, eh serapah yang udah gua rangkai sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah puisi, gua ngeliat Yukari, di sofa depan sofa yang gua tidurin.

"Eh, udah bangun lu?"

Ini anak pakek nanya lagi, siakek! Belom, gua baru tidur! Lelaaaaaap...

"Udah lah... Gak ngeliat apa?", kata gua sambil marah-marah.

"Ya sori sori... hahaha", kata dia sambil cekikikan.

Gua langsung nyoba duduk di sofa itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ntar kamu jangan lupa yah ke Command Room entar malem.", kata Yukari.

"Command Room?", kata gua kebingungan.

"Itu loh, yang ada di lantai 4.", kata Yukari.

"Oh, oke... gua keluar dulu dah, nyari udara segar.", gua langsung mau ngelengos ke pintu Dorm.

"Mau nengok Hamuko?", goda Yukari.

Tai, ngapain gua nengokin anak itu? Karena gua pada hakikatnya gak suka nengokin orang sakit, maka gua jawab dengan lantang;

"Iya aja biar cepet!"

Dan ternyata tak disangka-sangka dan tidak terduga-duga, Yukari-pun berkata hal yang sangat gak bisa gua antisipasi saudara-saudara! Dan kalimat itu adalah...

"Oh, kebetulan, aku juga mau ikut!"

WHAT THE...? Ah, sial, yaudahlah, untuk hari ini, kau menang! Akhirnya gua (dengan terpaksa) ngejenguk si Hamuko. Langsung aja gua ke Rumah Sakit itu.

Dan berharap dalam perjalanan ke lantai 13 itu tidak ada kendala yang berarti... LAGI!

Okeh, pes powert aja kita. Gua dah sampe ke ruangannya Hamuko, gua liat dia belom sadar juga. Gua mikir kapan dia bakal sadar lagi? Jujur aja, pas Jumat ama Sabtu di Sekolah tuh gua bete, dan yang hanya bisa bikin gua makin bete cuma Hamuko.

Sebenernya, gua ini kalo liat Hamuko terbaring lemas, di tempat tidur Rumah Sakit ini, ada perasaan senang, dan sedih, senang karena gua bisa bolos dan setelah pulang gua bisa ngapa-ngapain seenak udel, sedih karena... ya sedih aja, gak jelas.

Kalo misalnya gua ngasih tau hal ini ke Yukari aja, mungkin dalam perjalaan pulang gua gak akan selamat! Atau yang lebih parah, kehidupan di Dorm gua makin suram. Maka dengan ini, gua menyatakan bahwa gua harus diem diri!

Kalo kagak...

...FATAL!

"Eh, Nio... Nio...", panggil Yukari yang mematahkan lamunan gua.

"Kenapa ngelamun sambil ngeliatin mukanya Hamuko?"

Wogh, niat dia nyari gosip sodara-sodara.

"Heee... muka lu memerah..."

Sampah.

Gua langsung nyari-nyari tong sampah buat mendepin die ke Tong Sampah, kalo tentang ini kesebar, kehidupan gua mungkin bisa ancur lebur.

"Udah, santai aja kali, gua bisa jaga rahasia..."

"Well...", kata gua, tapi muka gua masih merah.

Yukari mengeluarkan senyum liciknya itu (Emang Yukari pernah mengeluarkan senyuman licik? woooo authornya maksa). Tanda gua gagal untuk menyembunyikan hal ini. Gua pengen nangis di pojokan, tapi harga diri gue pasti bakal turun drastis.

Akhirnya gua pulang ke Dorm ama Yukari. Di perjalanan pulang, Yukari nanya.

"Lu suka ama Hamuko?", tanya Yukari.

"Haah? Menurut lo?", kata gua.

"Yah, menurut gua sih IYA...", kata Yukari sambil senyum-senyum.

"Yah, apa kate lu dah...", kata gua.

Dia langsung senyum-senyum gaje. Dalam perjalanan, gua mikir, kenapa gua bisa 'Jatuh Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'? Hah, Well, Hamuko emang orangnya Charming, pantes lah kalo gua suka, daripada gua jatuh cinta ama nenek-nenek di Bookworm itu? Nah, itu namanya gua mulai abnormal.

Sampe di Dorm, udah malem. Atas petunjuk Yukari, gua pun naik ke lantai 4 untuk pertemuan.

Kami-pun memasuki Command Room. Semuanya udah ngumpul disitu. Ada sofa, ada peralatan aneh + keren (?) ada tumpukan buku, dll. Kirain gua bakal ada Bazooka, Machine Gun berserakan, amunisi banyak, Shotgun, dll. Tapi gua gak liat semua itu, kaan kita ada di peperangan bung, PEPERANGAN! Tapi kayaknya imajinasi gua terlalu tinggi untuk diterima,

"Oh, silahkan duduk, Smith.", kata Mitsuru.

"Jadi langsung aja, Akihiko sudah melihat kekuatanmu, katanya kekuatan Personamu tidak sembarangan ya...", kata Ikutsuki, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Apa yang ingin kami tanya adalah..."

Mitsuru menaruh sebuah koper kecil putih di depanku dan membukanya, dan ternyata di dalamnya itu adalah Evoker! Padahal gua mengharapkan boneka Teddie Bear. (looh?)

"Yang ingin kami tanyakan, apakah kamu mau masuk S.E.E.S dan membantu kami dalam mengalahkan Shadow?", tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat, mungkin ini hanyalah klub biasa dan perkumpulan tukang-tukang pijat profesional se-Gekkoukan, tetapi kami, S.E.E.S atau Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad adalah orang-orang terpilih untuk mengalahkan shadow-shadow di luar sana.", jelas Ikutsuki.

"Sebentar? Sejak kapan kita jadi 'tukang pijat' profesional? Ini jelas-jelas mengganggu reputasi S.E.E.S dong?", protes Yukari.

"Hahaha, saya hanya bercanda, lihat, saya lucu kan? Lagipula saya hanya bilang tukang pijat, tidak ada plus-plusnya", kata Ikutsuki sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Lu becanda bukannya bikin ketawa malah bikin panik orang...", gumam gua dengan suara paling kecil.

Untuk gua mau masuk S.E.E.S atau nggak, gua harus berpikir keras apakah gua akan ikutan atau nggak, dan akhirnya, gua putuskan, dengan ini, gua menjawab dengan 'tegas' kepada semua anggota S.E.E.S...

"Baiklah... Aku ikut...", jawab gua.

"Oh, baguslah, selamat datang di S.E.E.S! Keputusan yang bagus nak, kalau misalnya nggak, kau bisa-bisa ditendang dari Dorm ini...", kata Ikutsuki.

Gua langsung nyabet koper itu, dan gua bawa, yaudah, pertemuan malem itu pun selesai, gua pun ngelanjutin ngerjain PR malem itu. Pas udah mau Dark Hour, mendingan gua berenti en gua mulai tidur, karena denger-denger suara gaje dari luar gua jadi gak bisa tidur. Gua menghabiskan waktu gua cuma tidur-tiduran sampe akhirnya gua tidur beneran.

13 April 2009

Membosankan... tidak ada hal yang hebat hari ini, mungkin gara-gara gak ada Hamuko kali ye? Ah, yang pasti, gua hari ini dicengin ama si Kenji Tomochika. Makhluk bermuka aneh yang cukup friendly, dia ngajak gua ke Hagakure, dia cerita tentang ramen di Hagakure, tapi tiba-tiba berpindah menjadi begini:

"Eh, lu tadi liat gak, semak-semak di depan mall ini, masa bisa langsung ancur gitu? Terus kemaren katanya ada yg kena luka-luka pas tengah malem... Aneh kan?", kata Kenji dengan nada serius.

Eh! jadi kelakuan gue pas gua bangkitin Persona gue banyak yg nyadar sampe bikin gosip semprul gini? Nio! Kau sudah mempunyai nama! SUDAH PUNYA NAMA! SUDAH PUNYA- Ehm, oke kita balik.

"Ah, palingan singa, buaya, tikus-tikus, elang, harimau, gorilla keluar dari kandang terus nge-'aur-aur'-in semak-semak kali...", kata gua ngawur.

"Mana mungkin? keliatan banget ada saksi sang satpam katanya dengan sekejap tuh semak-semak jadi ke-'aur-aur'-in gitu.", (kok Kenji bahasanya jadi kayak gue yah?) kata Kenji serius.

"Yah, gak tau deh, mungkin itu sebuah rahasia Ilahi...", kata gua, mencoba untuk menghentikan pembicaraan aneh binti ajaib ini.

"Mungkin...", kata Kenji, setelah liat jam dia langsung terkejut, "Eh, udah jam segini? yaudah gua balik dulu ye, ada acara tipi yg gua suka nih! Besok gua bakal kasih tau rencana keren gua! Bye!", katanya sambil tergopoh-gopoh lari-lari pulang ke rumah, gua pasti ngakak kalo dia sampe guling-guling gara-gara nggak ngeliat ada tangga buat turun ke bawah.

Akhirnya gua balik ke Dorm.

Di Dorm, gua disapa Yukari, dan senyum liciknya itu masih nempel di mukanya dia, seakan ngomong 'Heh, tadi kemana aja abis dari sekolah?', gua pun mengacuhkan senyuman liciknya dan langsung ke kamar gua buat tidur.

14 April 2009

Karena gua gak ada kerjaan, gua langsung balik ke Dorm dan tidur-tiduran di kasur gak jelas ampe gua ketiduran dan bangun-bangun udah pagi.

15 April 2009

Arrghhh! Duit gua menipiiis! WTF!

Untung si Junpei ngajak gua ke Game Panic, taruhan ama gua, yang kalah traktir di Hagakure, akhirnya karena gua keren (narsis), dia kalah, ditraktirlah gua di Hagakure, sambil ngobrol.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong lu tau kagak si Hamuko kenapa? lu kan 1 Dorm ama die?", tanya dia.

"Kayaknya dia kecapekan mikirin gua.", kata gua NGAWUR PARAH.

"Halah, najis luh, jangan kira gara-gara lu ngomong gitu anak-anak sekolah jadi menghentikan langkahnya dalam memperebutkan Hamuko...", kata Junpei.

"Ya emang... siapa bilang gua mau menghentikan langkah mereka?", kata gua.

"Haah... ya elu kan deket ama dia, pasti banyak orang iri ama kedeketan elu ama dia...", kata Junpei.

"Hah, whatever...", kata gua.

"Weteper? apaan tuh?", tanya Junpei histeris.

Gua tepok jidat.

"Whatever itu COMBRO ISI COKLAT!", kata gua ngawur.

"Ooh, gitu yah...", kata Junpei sambil ngangguk-ngangguk innocentnya yang berarti dia percaya 100% atas perkataan gua itu. Gua diem aja.

Tapi gua ngeri juga kalo misalnya dia pas lagi pelajaran bahasa inggris ditanyain 'Whatever itu artinya apaa?' Junpei langsung angkat tangan dengan PeDe, 'COMBRO ISI COKLAT!', mungkin dia bakal ditendang dengan menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa dari peradaban kelas super keren nan agung dan berisi anak-anak pintar nan gahol: 2-F.

Akhirnya karena imajinasi luar biasa gua itu, gua ngasih tau die arti sebenernya 'Whatever' itu.

Setelah dia ngerti arti kata whatever itu, gua balik ke Dorm.

16 April 2009

Karena duit gua menipis, maka hari ini gua nyari kerja, gua coba kerja sambilan di Bioskop di Port Island Station.

Yah, setelah gua keringetan ngelayanin pelanggan bioskop yang banyak itu, akhirnya gua istirahat, pas istirahat, gua ngeliatin trailernya film itu, film itu judulnya "Cintaku Nyangkut di Pohon Toge" Haaah? Apaan tuh? Terus gua liatin trailernya itu, ada cewek, rambutnya coklat muda, dan lumayan cantik. Gua balik deh ke belakang mau ngambil minum.

BENTAR!

Gua liat trailernya sekali lagi, perasaan ada yang aneh, kenapa tuh cewek dadanya abnormal, gak konsisten, yang atu agak keatasan yang atu lagi posisinya normal, mukanya kalo gua peratiin lama-lama kok kayak cowok? Gua liat tangannya... Gede.

Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? ADA APAA?

Akhirnya gua liat di posternya.

Gua cari apakah ada nama yang mencurigakan. Dan ternyata ada...

"Kenji Tomochika sebagai Inem pembantu rumah tangga"

Jedeng! Ini anak main pilem jadi cewek gitu? Pantesan film ini ratingnya dibawah rata-rata!

Gua langsung mual.

Abis pulang Dorm, gua langsung ke toilet.

17 April 2009

Hari ini gua pengen cari pekerjaan sambilan lagi, tapi gua bingung, dan gua udah trauma kerja di bioskop.

Gak ada lowongan lagi, akhirnya gua nungguin tukang jualan makanan lewat di depan Dorm (?)

Ada yang jualan bubur, gua setopin, dan gua akhirnya makan.

Hmm.. enak juga. Aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan bubur ini.

Gua balikin mangkoknya terus gua tanya berapa harganya, ternyata harganya sama kayak gua makan di Wild Duck Burger, sapi, ini kayaknya gua lagi di peres nih ama tukang jualan buburnya. Akhirnya gua nanya.

"Mas, kok harganya mahal amat? Saya beli di mall sono burger itu sama harga disini sama, maksudnya apaini mas?", protes gua.

"Yah, dek, asal tau aja, ini aja Ayamnya impor dari Jepang dek...", kata penjual bubur itu.

"Eeeeh...? Ini kan Jepang mas?", protes gua lagi.

"Ah! Yang penting dari Jepang, dek, udahlah, bayar aja!", kata penjual buburnya.

Akhirnya gua harus merogoh kocek yang gede lagi buat beli bubur ini. Aku patah hati dengan bubur iniiii...! Uwo uwo uwoooo...

"Makasih dek, besok beli lagi ya dek!", kata dia.

"Ah lu olang syinting! Katanya impol dali Jepang, tapi ini kan negala Jepang... belegug siah...", gumam gua sambil mengutuk tuh tukang bubur.

Seketika Akihiko keluar dari pintu Dorm dengan penampilan: pakek kacamata yang lensanya bulet itu dan diposisikan di ujung batang hidung, dan jalannya bungkuk dan langkahnya kecil-kecil.

"Makanya, lu olang jangan begok, lu olang pintel pintel dikit laah...", kata dia.

"Loh, lu olang kok ngikut ngikut logat guwa?", bales gua.

"Oooh tidak bisa... lu olang yang ngikut-ngikut guwa...", kata Akihiko sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, abis itu dia masuk ke Dorm lagi sambil bungkuk.

Sesaat kemudian, dia balik badan terus ngomong, "Oiya, guwa kasih salan ya, itu olang yang jualan bubul itu agak syinting, lu halusnya gak begok beli bubul dali dia...", setelah itu dia melanjutan perjalanannya masuk ke Dorm.

"Suek, napa si Akihiko jadi gitu, kayaknya kiamat dah mulai dekat deh...", gumam gua.

Akhirnya, gua balik ke kamar sambil meratapi nasib dan menganalisa keperibadian Akihiko, apakah dia gila atau kebanyakan nonton OVJ? Gua berpikir kayak gini sampe mencret, dan gua berakhir lagi di Toilet.

18 April 2009

Karena gua boseeen lagi, akhirnya gua latihan sendiri pas Dark Hour, pas gua nanya Mitsuru katanya boleh-boleh aja.

Kapan-kapan gua minta duit juga ama Mitsuru. Dia 'kan kaya bo!

Dark Hour

(gua males pakek sound effect lagi...)

Gua ngeliat ke arah sekolah. Wow, menara gaje apaan itu? Gua kesana aja ah bentar.

Semakin deket ke menara itu, kenapa rasanya shadow makin banyak muncul?

"Chaos!"

JEGER! Beberapa shadow mati hanya dengan 1 serangan Charon itu, berhubung gua cuma bawa piso yang dikasih ama Yukari pas tanggal 9 itu, gua gak bisa pake buat nyerang shadow itu, jadi gua menyapekkan diri pakek Persona aja.

Udah banyak banget Shadow yang muncul yang gua kalahin, belom sampe di menara super gaje itu, gua mulai ngos-ngosan berat. Gua ngerasa kalo persona gua naek level, dapet skill baru, 'Mind Charge'. Gua-pun duduk-duduk bentar di deket situ. Setelah rasa capek gua ilang, gua jalan balik ke Dorm.

Di perjalanan ke Dorm, tiba-tiba Dark Hour selesai, untung aja di jalan yang gua tempuh gak ada orang, kalo ada mungkin gua udah dicegat dan ditanyain, "Elu mejisen yang ada di The M*ster itu ye?", "Eh, skill mejik lu udah lebih keren dari Deddy Corbuz*er kalik! mending lu meniti karir di dunia eneteimen!", dan segudang pertanyaan yang gak bakal bisa gua antisisapi, eh antisipasi. Tapi gua pengennya ada orang gitu yang ngeliat gua muncul tiba-tiba dan teriak "KYAAAA! ADA KEN THE MAST*R!", buset, narsis bener dah gua.

Setelah sampe di Dorm, gua langsung tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

**Sampai nanti di Chapter berikutnya...**

**Next is The First Exploration of Tartarus**

* * *

><p><strong>Nio's Persona:<strong>

**Charon**

**Arcana: Death**

Weak: Light  
>Strong: -<br>Null: Electricity  
>Repel: Dark<br>Absorb: -

Ability:  
>Chain of Death (Instant Death for maximum 4 enemies with death percentage: 80%, 50%, 25%, 10%, from the weakest enemy to strongest enemy. Dark type.)<br>Underworld Curse (Light Almighty Damage to All foes)  
>Chaos (Light Almighty Damage to 1 enemy)<p>

**Bujug, kayaknya Overpower banget, tapi gak apa-apa-lah, dia gak bakal learn skill Spell Master :P**


	4. Battle

Update lagi setelah gua nongkrong di toilet...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Battle**

19 April 2009

Gua bangun telat, udah mau jam 11 gua baru bangun. Gua-pun keluar berniat buat nyari udara segar. Tapi pas gua baru mau turun ke lantai atu, gua dapet SMS dari Yukari.

"Eh, si Hamuko udah sadar tuh, lu mau nengokin kaga? hehe... mumpung sekalian nganter dia pulang."

Ya Ampun... Tapi kalo gua di Dorm mulu bisa meleleh gua, kagak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan begini.

Gua pun bales SMS Yukari

"HAaAaAaaaaAhH? si hAmUk0 uDh sd4r tuCh? g4k sL4h? yAuD4h dw3eEh, gUw k3s0n0, tUngGu yacH!"

Tunggu, ini kepanjangan dan sangatlah tidak normal, bukanlah gaya lelaki sejati.

Yang bener tuh:

"yaudah"

Langsung aja gua meluncur ke Rumah Sakit.

Sampe di Rumah Sakit gua berdoa agar perjalanan ke lantai 13 tidak ada halangan. Well, gua langsung ke ruangannya Hamuko.

Di dalem udah gak ada orang, cuma ada Hamuko, lagi bengong, sambil ngiler sesekali (?), si Yukari mana ye? Gua pun masuk.

"Yo...", sapa gua ke Hamuko.

"Hm..? Ah, Nio.", dia menanggapi sapaan gua.

"Lu besok dah langsung masuk?", tanya gua.

"He-eh, katanya banyak pelajaran yang udah gua lewatin, emang udah tanggal berapa sih?", tanya dia.

Gua ambil kalender dan seenaknya gua coret dari tanggal 10 sampe tanggal 18.

"Haaaaaaaah?", ujar dia dengan histeris gaje.

"Hari ini tanggal 19, gila, enak ye jadi elu, bisa gak masuk seminggu lebih...", kata gua dengan nada iri.

"Haaaa... Semoga kita bisa tuker tempat...", katanya dengan nada agak sebel.

"Yah, nasip elu... nasip gue...", kata gua agak-agak deseprate.

"Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng lu jam berape keluar?", tanya gue.

Tiba-tiba pintu kebuka, dan ada Yukari, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko, Hamuko tiba-tiba ngejawab dengan senyum,

"Sekarang!"

Akhirnya kami semua pulang ke Dorm, karena Hamuko butuh istirahat dia langsung aja tidur, en gue? gua gak tidur langsung, kao lelaki tidurnya entar, jam 10 malem, wakwkakwkakwk. Karena masih ada urusan yang belum teselesaikan, yaitu:

Main game.

Jam 10, gua udah ngantuk, akhirnya gua tutup mata dan tidur dengan laptop masih ada di sebelah kepala gua.

20 April 2009

_Bangun tidur ke terus mandi..._

_Tidak lupa menggosok gigi..._

_Habis Mandi kutolong ibu..._

_Membersihkan tempat tidurkuu..._

_Yo.. Yo..._

_Tidur telat bangun pagi-pagi.._

_Nyalain komputer online lagi!_

STOOP! Suara gua yang merdu ini jangan dihabiskan begitu saja! (narsis parah)

Gua ke sekolah dengan gak niat, melihat hari ini pelajarannya nggak ada yang beres.

Pas lagi istirahat makan siang, Mitsuru muncul dari kegelapan yang kelam (halah) dia ngasih tau kalo ntar ada pertemuan di Command Room lantai 4.

Pas mau pulang, pengennya sih jalan-jalan men, dan kebetulan banget si Hamuko ngajak gua jalan, biasanya cuma pas gua lagi gak niat aja tuh. yaudah, langsung jalan aja. Dia ngajak gua ke Hagakure, perasaan tiap kali gua keluar ama seorang temen selalu ke Hagakure, Akhirnya gua gak makan, karena gua udah bosen.

"Eh, gak makan?", taya Hamuko.

"Kalo gua makan disini lagi mungkin gua bakal muntah...", kata gua diem-diem ke Hamuko, kalo gak diem-diem bisa-bisa gua dilemparin ramen panas ke muka gua.

"Lha? Kalo gitu kenapa kita nggak ke tempat lain aja?", kata Hamuko.

"Udeh, santai...", kata gua.

Abis hengot (baca: hang-out) sama Hamuko, kami-pun langsung balik ke Dorm, kan ada pertemuan, kayaknya sih mereka mo rekrut si Hamuko, udah pasti, apalagi kalo lu liat real time pas Personanya (yang udah berubah) Hamuko yang ngebacok Shadow yang gede kemaren abis-abisan.

Pas sampe di Dorm, pertemuan itu isinya tentang penjelasan tentang S.E.E.S ke Hamuko dan perekrutan Hamuko ke S.E.E.S.

"Karena kita sudah punya jumlah anggota yang pas, maka malam ini saya jalankan eksplorasi Tartarus.", kata Ikutsuki.

"Hah? maksud Ikutsuki-san yang menara gaje yang di deket sekolah itu?", tanya gua kebingungan.

"Wah, kamu udah liat yah?", kata Ikutsuki.

"Tunggu!", seru Akihiko.

"Ya, kenapa Akihiko?", tanya Ikutsuki.

Akihiko-pun bisik-bisik ke Ikutsuki, entah mengapa muka Ikutsuki tiba-tiba memerah (lho?) maksudnya, tiba-tiba si Ikutsuki ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Eksplorasi ke Tartarus kita tunda jadinya untuk besok saja...", kata Ikutsuki. Padahal gua udah penasaran isinya apaan. Apakah isinya banci semua? Atau homo semua? Atau itu sebenarnya tempat shopping midnight sale?

Abis itu pertemuan selesai, semuanya balik ke ruangannya masing-masing. Termasuk gua, dan gua akhirnya tidur.

21 April 2009

Katanya entar ada pertemuan lagi, semoga aja ntar ke tempat yang namanya 'Tartarus' itu. Setelah pulang sekolah, gua langsung ngelengos pulang ke Dorm, dan Hamuko ngikutin gua, yu kopi mai stail... yu kopi egein... halah... Terjadilah pembicaraan ini.

"Woi, kenapa lu ngikutin gua?", tanya gua.

"Dih, Ge-Er ni anak, gua mo pulang bro..."

Ya ampun, ini jalan ke gerbang sekolah atuh, lagian emang dia tau gua punya kebiasaan maen game di Paulownia Mall?

"Gua juga pulang kali.", kata gua.

"Loh, berarti situ yang ngikut.", kata dia.

"Otak lu soak ye? jelas-jelas gua ada di depan lu, gua gak ngeliat lu, gimana ceritanya gua ngikut elu?", kata gua.

"Yaudah sih santai...", kata dia.

Singkat cerita, gua ama Hamuko jadinya bareng pulang ke Dorm, gua pun nunggu yang lain di Lounge sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa (kelakuan alay), sampe akhirnya malam tiba, gua langsung naik ke Command Room.

"Kita akan kedatangan anggota baru.", kata Ikutsuki.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar.

"Adooh, ampun ini susah banget buka pintunya, bimsalabim abakadabra!", Hamuko, Yukari, Gua, ama Akihiko langsung bersweatdrop sambil nengok ke pintu.

Pintu pun terbuka dan, jeng jeng jreeeeng... makhluk tinggi, berjenggot, dan bertopi masuk, siapa lagi kalo bukan Junpei Iori.

"Junpei?", Yukari terkejut dengan histeris tingkat tinggi.

"Hei, ternyata ada Yuka-tan, Hamuko, dan Nio! Pantesan kalian semua 1 Dorm, akhirnya kali ini kita semua berkeluargaaa!~", seru Junpei sambil mau meluk kami bertiga, tapi gagal karena gua udah menyabotasenya dengan melempar kulit pisang tepat didepan sepatunya. Iapun jatuh. Kamipun semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai mulut berbusa.

Karena untuk menjaga harga dirinya, Junpei pun berdiri, dan ngomong:

"Ehem, ternyata gua punya kekuatan seperti ini, tempo ari, pas gua ke convenience store, gua ditemukan sama Akihiko-senpai nangis ditengah-tengah lusinan peti mati, man, sangat memalukan yah", lalu Junpei melanjutkan, "Dan sangat membahagiakan...~"

Seketika pipi Akihiko memerah...

...

WOI! KOK JADI NGACO CERITANYA?

Ehem, Junpei tidak jadi melanjutkan bicaranya, dan pipi Akihiko masih sama.

"Karena hari ini kita sudah punya banyak anggota, maka kita malam ini akan menjelajahi Tartarus! Tonenonet!", kata Ikutsuki sambil mau ngelucu tapi gagal parah.

Singkat cerita, jam 11 kami pergi ke depan sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah, hampir tengah malem.

"Lho? Senpai? Kita ngapain kesini?", tanya Junpei.

"Tunggu bentaran lagi...", kata Akihiko.

Dark Hour aproaching...

Seketika Sekolah Gekkoukan High menjadi menara gaje yang sangat tinggi.

"Inilah Tartarus, kau bisa bilang ini adalah sarangnya Shadow...", kata Akihiko.

"Mengapa sekolah kita jadi tempat yang gaje seperti ini?", tanya Junpei histeris setengah norak.

"Ya, pasti ada sesuatu hal, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menginvestigasi Tartarus ini.", kata Mitsuru.

Kami-pun masuk ke Tartarus, Lobbynya keren boo...

"Untuk memutuskan hal yang penting, kita perlu leader... Hmm... siapa yah?", kata Akihiko.

"Leader? Ha! Pilih aku! Aku! Akuuu!", kata Junpei agak-agak norak.

"Kayaknya lu langsung keluar dari kandidat jadi leader, mana ada leader norak gituh...", kata Yukari.

Sesaat kemudian dia memohon ke Mitsuru, "Mitsuru-senpai lindeslah aku dengan motormuu...", Junpei memohon dengan deseprate dan gak punya harapan idup.

"Nio, kamu mau jadi leader gak? Kamu kan punya pengalaman...", kata Akihiko ke gua.

"Lah? Kenapa nggak Hamuko ajah? Dia kan udah pernah ngalahin shadow yang gede itu?", kata gua ke Akihiko.

"Oh, yaudah, Hamuko, kamu jadi leader ya!", kata Akihiko.

"Eh, Nio, kok lu gak mau jadi leader sih? Kalo gua ditanyain kayak gitu gua udah pasti mau setuju, lu gimana sih?", tanya Junpei sambil terheran-heran.

"Emang gua elu?", kata gua dengan nada datar.

Sesaat kemudian Junpei memohon ke Mitsuru lagi, "Mitsuru-senpai! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Lindeslah aku inii..!", Junpei memohon bagaikan dia sudah gak punya kehidupan yang layak lagi.

Ya emang gua males jadi leader, cukup anak berbakat itu aja yang jadi leader. Gua males dan NGGAK norak.

1 Tabokan untuk Junpei.

"Oke, sekarang pilih senjata kalian... Dipilih dipilih dipilih!", seru Akihiko sambil bawa persenjataan. Di jago lho teriaknya, mirip banget ama mas-mas di pasar loak, kayaknya dia dulu sebelom jadi petinju ulung jadi tukang jualan sayur ye?

Setelah semuanya siap, kami langsung masuk ke Tartarus. Yang ikut masuk cuma Hamuko, Yukari, Junpei, ama Gue. Soalnya si Akihiko lagi cidera, dan Mitsuru jadi support dari luar.

"Takeba, kau bisa dengar aku?", suara Mitsuru yang datang entah darimana.

"Woah, kau bisa melihat kesini?", tanya Junpei histeris + norak.

"Ini kekuatan Persona-ku. Nah, aku mau kalian kalahkan semua musuh di lantai ini.", kata Mitsuru.

Kami langsung mengikuti dan mencoba kalahkan semua musuh di lantai ini, sampai di suatu battle:

"Apsaras!", seru Hamuko, dengan seketika musuh ter-Bufu dan mati.

"Loh? Persona lu apa sih sebenernya? Lu bisa ganti-ganti?", tanya Junpei lebih norak lagi.

"Iya...", jawab Hamuko.

"Hahahaha, Junpei norak!", kata Yukari mengejek.

Junpei langsung meletakkan pedangnya di depan lehernya.

"Iori! Fokus ke pertarungan!", seru Mitsuru.

Tiba-tiba Junpei kena Garu dan Down karena weaknessnya Wind.

"Yah, Down...", kata Mitsuru.

"SIALAAAAAANNN...!", Junpei teriak gitu.

Kena Garu lagi, sekarat.

"Adoh, sesat...", keluh gua. Seketika gua mau menyelesaikan battle ini dengan cepat, gua angkat Evoker dan menembakkannya ke kepala gua.

JEGER!

Battle End.

Abis ketemu Entrance, kami langsung balik ke Dorm dan tidur.

22 April 2009

After School

Hamuko ngajak keluar lagi. Gak apa-apa sih, gara-gara gua kan udah biasa beraktivitas pas Dark Hour, hahay!

Kita keluar sekolah trus ngeliat si Akihiko lagi dikerumunin cewek-cewek.

"AAAH! Itu Akihiko-senpai!", kata cewek 1.

"Akihiko-senpai!", kata cewek 2.

"Akihiko-senpai! Jalan ama aku yuuk!", kata cewek 3.

"Akihiko-senpaiii! I HEART YOUUUU!", kata seorang cowok. Sesaat kemudian cowok itu dipandangi semua orang, malu seumur idup tuh anak.

"Aduh, tuh cewek-cewek ama atu cowok itu kagak ngeliat apa yah kalo si Akihiko-senpai jelas-jelas gak suka digituin...", kata gua.

"Gak tau tuh.", kata Hamuko.

Si Akihiko nengok ke arah kami.

"Hei, kalian, ada kerjaan gak ntar? Entar aku tunggu di Kantor Polisi di Paulownia Mall ye!", kata Akihiko.

"Eeh? Untuk apa ke kantor polisi Akihiko-senpai?", tanya Hamuko.

"Entar aku kasih tau lah disana... Yaudah aku duluan...", kata Akihiko.

Akihiko segera menuju ke gerbang dan menghilang, eh, anu, udah gak terlihat lagi.

"Aaaaaah... Akihiko-senpai nyebelin! Selalu begitu!", kata cewek lain.

"Eh, Nio, ayo kita ke Kantor Polisi sekarang...", kata Hamuko.

Kami-pun ke Paulownia Mall, di Paulownia Mall kayaknya rame bener, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang kayak gak bernyawa yang terkena Apathy Syndrome. Gua kadang-kadang merasa kasihan. Kami-pun segera masuk ke Kantor Polisi.

"Oke, Pak...", kata Akihiko di Kantor Polisi.

Setelah ngeliat kami, Akihiko langsung memperkenalkan kami kepada seorang polisi.

"Ini namanya Officer Kurosawa, dia yang ngasih kita persenjataan, tapi tetep kita harus beli...", kata Akihiko.

"Benar, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini...", kata Officer Kurosawa.

"Nih, dari Ikutsuki-san, buat kalian.", kata Akihiko sambil kasih kami berdua masing-masing 5,000 yen. "Udah ye, aku tinggal.", lanjut Akihiko sambil ngelengos pergi.

Kami-pun membeli persenjataan buat ntar Battle di Tartarus. Tapi battlenya kapan? Gak jelas.

Setelah itu, kami lanjutin jalan-jalan kami. Abis itu balik ke Dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...?<strong>


	5. Student Council, Huh?

Update lagi, tapi dikit...

Di Chapter ini OC baru muncul

btw, thanks yang udah pada review dan fav fic ini...

Rasanya gua pengen gambar OC-OC disini, tapi gua harus belajar gambar dulu dong, wkowkwokw...

kengaco-an bakal terjadi di chapter ini, stay alert :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Student Council, Huh?**

23 April 2009

Hari berjalan seperti biasa.

24 April 2009

Seperti biasaa...~

25 April 2009

Mitsuru mulai ngeliat ada yang aneh ama gua. Tapi tetap hari ini biasa lagi.

26 April 2009

Hari minggu yang biasaaaa...

27 April 2009

Akhirnya gua gak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Mitsuru ke kelas gua dan manggil gua bentar.

"Nio, saya lihat dari kemarin tidak ada kerjaan, apakah kamu mau membantuku? Nanti akan saya kasih tau sepulang sekolah. Terimakasih.", kata Mitsuru lalu pergi. Tuh kan, gua yang nganggur ini kayaknya bakal diganggu oleh Mitsuru. Ah, siyal, I guest I have no choice! Semoga gua ntar di gaji, mumpung duit gua menipis, mungkin inilah gunanya Dorm, mencari orang untuk menraktir kita! Tapi pasti sulit, berhubung Dorm isinya orang-orang yang gak punya masa depan (Ups! sorry) dan yang masa depannya cerah cuma Mitsuru doang, dia kan kayak bo! Semoga aja ini kesempatan.

After School

Seperti tadi, Mitsuru dateng ke kelas gua.

"Nio, aku ingin kamu bergabung menjadi pengurus OSIS, ya seperti yang kamu liat, saya ini banyak kerjaan sebagai ketua OSIS, jadi saya gak ada watu buat menipedi, eh, maksudnya aku kadang tidak bisa mengatur waktu, dan akhirnya misi kita terganggu, bagaimana kamu mau kan?", kata Mitsuru. Harusnya Mitsuru ngajak Junpei aja, dia gak ada kerjaan sama sekali, tapi pilihan itu sangat tidak baik, OSIS mungkin akan kacau kalo begini.

"Kenapa saya senpai?", tanya gua heran. Untung gua gak nyambung ke 'Kenapa gak Junpei aja? kan dia makin parah nganggurnya...', tapi gua pasti dibentak, jadi gua tutup mulut aja.

"Karena kamu kan gak ada kerjaan, apalagi saya rasa kamu dapat diandalkan.", kata dia.

Hah, dapet darimana nih orang informasi bahwa gua dapat diandalkan, okeh, berhubung gak ada ruginya dan gak ntar pasti bakal banyak orang yang dapat mentraktir gua (hadoh, program ngirit mulai lagi deh).

"Yaudah, saya ikut deh senpai.", kata gua.

"Ah, kau memang bisa diandalkan, oke, kamu ke wali kelas mu dulu, lalu kamu masuk saja langsung ke ruang pengurus OSIS ya.", kata Mitsuru sambil senyum-senyum.

Singkat cerita, gua masuk ke Faculty Office terus suruh nulis nama terus ke ruangan pengurus OSIS dah.

Di ruangan pengurus OSIS.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah murid kelas 2-F, Nio Smith.", kata Mitsuru memperkenalkan gua didepan seluruh pengurus OSIS.

"Hmm... Halo, namaku Hidetoshi Odagiri, aku seksi kedisiplinan.", kata seorang cowok.

"Hai, umm... namaku Chihiro Fushimi, aku bendahara.", kata seorang cewek berkacamata.

"Hai, namaku Shino Odagiri.", kata seorang cowok bertopi merah.

"Hai, senang bertemu dengan kalian...", kata gua sambil senyum-senyum.

"Yak, hari ini hanyalah perkenalan saja, pertemuan ditutup.", kata Mitsuru.

Gua-pun balik ke Dorm. Sampe di Dorm gua pun di-interogasi atu Dorm.

"Eh, lu jadi pengurus OSIS men? Gile...", kata Junpei.

"Gua sih gak ada waktu buat urusan OSIS-OSIS-an, lu tau kan gua itu udah sibuk ama klub memanah...", kata Yukari.

"Halah, sok sibuk kaw Yuka-tan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong OSIS kan OSIS so nice, hehehe...", kata Junpei sambil nyoba ngelucu.

"Ah, tolong ya Junpei, jayus...", kata Yukari ssambil berdiri pengen gebukin si Junpei.

"Senang jika kau membantu Mitsuru dalam urusan OSIS, kau tau kan dia biasanya gak punya waktu buat ngapa-ngapain, kelakuan yang agak labil-labil itu karena masa kecilnya kurang bahagia...", kata Akihiko.

"Akihiko, apakah kau ingin dieksekusi?", tanya Mitsuru, dengan death glare nya itu.

Gua pun capek dengerin mereka, akhirnya gua naik buat istirahat (baca: main game). Sebelum gua menginjakkan kaki ke anak tangga pertama, ada Hamuko mau turun.

"Eh, lu jadi pengurus OSIS ya? selamat ye.", kata dia.

Ah siyal, kenapa semuanya ngebahas tentang hal itu?

"Kalo lu mau bahas tentang 'Nio menjadi pengurus OSIS' tuh sama anak-anak aja yang lain, lagi seru tuh.", kata gua sambil nunjuk ke Lounge.

Bener aja, si Junpei badannya udah ketiban 3 kursi sekaligus dan Yukari lagi ngangkat kursi lainnya, mungkin gara-gara adu bacotan mereka, yang lebih seru si kepalanya Akihiko diinjek ama Mitsuru, dan Mitsuru sambil bawa-bawa pedangnya yang bakal dihunuskan ke Akihiko. Haduh, sesaat Lounge yang damai jadi berantakan begini. Mungkin kalo entar kalo Junpei pulang naek kuda putih, Lounge udah gak ada tembok dan langit-langitnya lagi, dan kursi-kursi-pun bertebaran di jalanan.

Gua pun menjalani hidup di Dorm dan bersekolah... Ada senang, sedih, dan gua pun udah punya banyak temen (well, udah gua bilang kan kalo gua selalu berteman pas pelajaran? Itu namanya berteman cara efektif! Ngerti? :P).

1 Mei 2009

Hari ini memang biasa, tapi setelah sekolah, gua dipaksa ikutan ke Tatsumi Memorial Hospital buat ngasih daftar murid kelas 2-E (bener gak sih?) ke Akihiko yang lagi checkup keadaan lukanya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kami masuk ke ruangan yang dikasih tau ama Junpei. Ternyata gak ada orangnya, cuma ada seseorang, siapakah itu? Dia laki-laki, tinggi, rambutnya panjang, pakai kupluk (bener gak?), pakaiannya berwarna coklat, tampang preman, berpenampilan menarik, usia antara 16-32, eh, ini mah lowongan kerja atuh.

"Err... Anu, ka-kami gak ngajak ribut kok, err... Apakah ini ruangan Akihiko-senpai?", kata Junpei terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba Akihiko dateng, "Oh, ngapain kalian semua kesini?", katanya.

"Kami ingin nengok senpai kok.", kata Yukari.

"Ngapain nengok? Wong cuma checkup doang kok, stress lu pada.", kata Akihiko (OOC!).

"Heh, Aki, udah gitu aja?", kata orang misterius itu.

"Sudah, makasih ya.", kata Akihiko.

"Huh, gua gak punya waktu buat sampah kayak gini tauk...", kata orang misterius itu sambil mau keluar dari ruangan. Lalu dia menatap mata Hamuko.

"Kau...", kata orang itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Ah, sudahlah...", lalu ia pergi.

"Itu siapa sih senpai?", tanya Junpei.

"Oh, itu murid SMA kita juga...", kata Akihiko.

"Murid Gekkoukan juga? Kok gak pernah liat ya?", kata Yukari.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong barang yang kuminta mana Junpei?", tanya Akihiko.

"Ini senpai.", kata Junpei sambil menyerahkan daftar murid itu.

Oke, setelah itu kami pulang ke Dorm sama-sama.

3rd Person POV

Di Port Island Station, Shino, dan orang misterius (yang tadi di rumah sakit) berjalan, dan berhenti, dan saling bertatapan.

"Heh, elu orangnya ya?", kata Shino.

"Siapa lu? Ada urusan ama gua?", kata orang misterius itu.

"Heh, tunggu saja...", kata Shino, dan iapun melewati orang misterius itu.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan...", gumam orang misterius itu.

End of 3rd Person POV

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung<strong>

**Next: The new Ordeal...**


	6. The Priestess

Misi tante-om-abang-adek-bapak-ibu-nyak-babeh-... ehm, ayo kita mulai...

Ayo lah kita langsung ke Chapter yang satu ini.

WARNING: isinya ngaco, gaje, dan sebangsanya...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Full Moon: The Priestess**

8 Mei 2009

Setelah sekolah, gua pulang bareng ama Hamuko, Yukari, dan Junpei. Kami mengobrol hal-hal dari yang penting banget sampai yang gak penting banget.

Sampe Hamuko bisik-bisik ke gua.

"Eh, besok Bulan Purnama ya?", tanya Hamuko.

"Hm? Iya yah? emang ada apaan?", tanya gua bingung.

"Ngg... Kayaknya... Ah, yaudah, lupakan...", kata Hamuko.

Nih anak bikin penasaran ajah.

9 Mei 2009

Katanya hari ini Bulan Purnama? Kelakuan Hamuko aneh? Apakah yang akan terjadi? Kita tanyaa.. Galileo!

Seperti biasa, gua langsung pulang ke Dorm, ada urusan, main game. Abis itu karena udah malem, gua tidur.

Dark Hour

3rd Person POV

Di Command Room ada Mitsuru. Tiba-tiba Akihiko dateng.

"Ngapain? Nyari musuh?", kata Akihiko.

"Gak enak banget bilangnya 'nyari musuh' nyari Shadow, gitu, lebih enak.", kata Mitsuru.

"Kamu nyari shadow mau dinikahin (digaplok) nyari shadow di luar Tartarus? Kukira tidak bisa...", kata Akihiko.

"Yah, kita juga harus bersiap sedia. Tapi masalahnya, aku gak terlalu jago kalo untuk ini.", kata Mitsuru.

Ada suara aneh.

"Oh, ada Shadow!", seru Mitsuru.

"Ketemu?", kata Akihiko terkejut.

"Nggak beres ini, Shadownya besar! Kita gak pernah ketemu yang seperti ini.", seru Mitsuru.

"Maksudmu ini salah satu dari mereka?", kata Akihiko.

"Ya...", kata Mitsuru.

"Oke, akan kubangunkan yang lain.", kata Akihiko.

End of 3rd Person POV

TET! TET! TET!

"Hoanjrit!", gua kebangun dan kaget. ada panggilan dari Command Room kayaknya. Gua pun langsung ke atas.

Sesampainya di Command Room.

"Ada apa ini?", kata Yukari.

"Aku menemukan Shadow di luar Tartarus! Sepertinya ini tidak biasa. Kita harus mengalahkannya secepat mungkin!", seru Mitsuru.

"Kalo begitu ayo!", kata Junpei semangat.

Sedangkan gua, males.

"Akihiko, kau tunggu Chairman disini!", kata Mitsuru.

"Hah? Aku ingin ikut!", kata Akihiko.

"Ah belagu kau! Kau masih butuh penyembuhan!", kata Mitsuru yang tiba-tiba menggalak.

"Yailah...", kata Akihiko.

"Udahlah Senpai, serahkan pada yang lebih muda...", kata Junpei.

"Sial kau, lu kira gua udah bangkotan?", kata Akihiko.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Hamuko...", kata Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beraksi!", kata Hamuko dengan semangat juga.

"Nah, kalian berempat tunggu saja di depan stasiun.", kata Mitsuru.

Singkat cerita, kami sudah di depan stasiun. Bener aja, hari ini bulan purnama dan ada Shadow yang gede di luar Tartarus. Hamuko bisa gampang dapet duit nih, bisa meramalkan masa depan, gua jadi iri, wekekekek.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang naik motor ke depan stasiun, ternyata itu Mitsuru.

"Oke, aku cuma bisa support dari sini, nanti akan sama seperti kita menginvestigasi Tartarus, lokasi Shadow ada di sebuah kereta tetapi tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi kalian harus berjalan untuk kesana. Tenang saja, di Dark Hour kendaraan tidak beroperasi.", kata Mitsuru.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan motormu?", tanya Junpei.

"Ini spesial, nah, ayo mulai.", kata Mitsuru.

Sesampainya di depan kereta yang dimaksud, kami disuruh masuk ke kereta itu, mungkin Shadownya ada di dalam. Sampai di dalam, tiba-tiba pintunya ketutup sendiri. Ya, ya, akhirnya kami harus mencari Shadownya, kami maju terus ke gerbong selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya... EH WOI! NGACO DAH! Akhirnya ada Shadow di depan, tapi taunya dia langsung pergi.

"Hei, itu ada satu! Ayo kita kejar!", seru Junpei.

"Tunggu! mendingan kita hati-hati dan tetap bersatu.", kata Hamuko.

"Ya, dia benar...", kata gua.

"Ah, apaan sih lu, udahlah, kita kan bisa ngalahin dia! Okeh Fine! gua kejar sendiri!", kata Junpei, dan langsung lari.

"Junpei, woi! Begok lu balik sini woi!", tiba-tiba Yukari menggalak.

Akhirnya kita pun mengejarnya, tetapi dihadang oleh Shadow.

"Haah? Sial!", seru Yukari sambil menarik busurnya untuk memanah (iyalah, masa untuk memasak!).

Hamuko cuma pake Nekomata buat bunuh Tiara-Tiara itu, untuk shadow yang berbentuk salib itu, gua turun tangan dengan skill Almighty Damage gua.

"Eh, ayo kita kejar Junpei!", seru Yukari yang panik, lalu ia bergumam "Dasar begok!".

Karena terburu-buru, gua paling depan cuma pakek pedang gua buat ngancurin Shadow, kalo belum mati, berarti yang belakang yang kena, ehehe, tapi 2 cewek itu gak masalah tuh.

Akhirnya kami bertemu Junpei, lagi dikeroyok 3 Shadow yang beda-beda.

"Junpei!", seru Yukari.

"Semuanya aman terkendali!"

Sarap nih anak, jelas-jelas lu dapet baretan di tangan kiri lu, dan lu gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain nangkis serangan mereka. Ah, mikir apa sih Junpei ini? Gua pun langsung ngangkat Evoker gua dan nge-cast Underworld Curse. Yukari dapet kesempatan buat ngebidik kelemahannya Shadow yang bentuknya tangan itu. Hamuko summon Nekomata lagi dan ngebakar Shadow yang bentuknya meja itu. Junpei nusuk Shadow yang bentuknya salib itu.

"Hah, kalian menggangguku saja! Padahal keadaanya masih amna terkendali!", kata Junpei.

Wah, soak nih otaknya Junpei. Lihatlah teman-temanmu ini, kami tidak dapat (baca: tidak sudi) menguburmu, membeli peti mati, dan memasang batu nisan. Jangankan biaya buat kematianmu, kami saja tidak dapat (baca: tidak sudi, LAGI) untuk mendoakanmu supaya tenang di alam sana.

Tiba-tiba Keretanya jalan.

"Aah!", teriak Yukari.

"Hei! Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, pasti ada Shadow yang melakukan ini, aku mendeteksinya ada Shadow yang besar itu di gerbong depan!", kata Mitsuru, "Kalian hanya punya 13 menit untuk menghentikan kereta ini sebelum menabrak kereta lain!", lanjut Mitsuru.

Kami-pun langsung lari, seperti tadi, gua di paling depan cuma memotong Shadow itu dengan pedang gua, soalnya kalau gua pake serangan Almighty gua, bisa-bisa Kereta ini oleng.

Baru berjalan selama 2 menit, tiba-tiba keretanya makin cepat.

"Keretanya semakin cepat! Berarti kalian cuma punya waktu 6 menit!", seru Mitsuru.

Gua pun terus mencincang-cincang Shadow yang ada di hadapan gua, itulah cara lelaki.

Sampe di gerbong paling depan, ada Shadow yang berwujud cewek gak pakek baju, cuma pakek kain untuk bawahannya, dan duduk berasa orang bener.

"Inikah yang dimaksud?", tanya Junpei histeris.

"Ya, inilah yang mengontrol keretanya! Ini adalah Priestess! Cepat, kalian hanya punya waktu 4 MENIT!", seru Mitsuru. Waktu berjalan cepat yah.

Junpei mencoba melukai Priestess itu dengan pedangnya, Hamuko mencoba menyerang dengan Agi (Fire attack) ke Priestess itu, Yukari mengeluarkan Garu terus menerus, sampai akhirnya sang Priestess mengeluarkan Shadow lain, dan itu Muttering Tiara yang kami lawan tadi.

"Ah, ini mah gampang!", kata Junpei, dan seketika dia mengcast Agi ke salah satu Tiara, tapi tidak berefek. "Haaah? Bagaimana bisaa?", seru Junpei histeris.

"Mereka tidak mempan diserang dengan Api!", seru Mitsuru.

"Mind Charge! Underworld Curse!", seru gua dan Charon melakukan kedua hal itu berturut-turut.

Tiara-Tiara itu mati, tetapi temen-temen gua udah kecapekan, gua aja yang belom, soalnya gua paling jarang pakek Persona disini. Tapi tetep aja gua ngos-ngosan udah kayak adu lari Maraton ama Cheetah.

Oh, ini sungguh lebay.

Gak ada cara lain, gua pakek Chaos aja, walau resikonya kereta bakal oleng (Skill 'Chaos' itu memberi tekanan ke bawah, jadi kereta bisa oleng gara-gara miss / kena lantai di sisi-sisi gerbong) Tapi mumpung Priestess ditengah, resiko jadi diperkecil.

"CHAOS!", seru gua.

Kena telak, tapi masih idup, mungkin satu 'Chaos' lagi, tapi seklilas gua liat ada retakan di lantai tepat di sasaran Chaos gua tadi.

"Nio, coba sasarannya jangan ke bawah, tetapi ke badan Priestess itu langsung!", seru Hamuko.

Hmm... Pinter juga nih orang, tumben.

"CHARON!", gua tembakkan Evoker gua, Charon muncul dan melakukan Chaos ke Priestess. Seketika Priestess mati.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHH!", seru Junpei, padahal gua yg bunuh.

Akan tetapi, ternyata keretanya masih jalan.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nggak berhenti juga?", tanya Yukari histeris.

"Ayo cepat, rem-in keretanya!", kata Junpei.

Jantung gua berdegup kencang, gua gak tau yang mana remnya! akhirnya gua ke depan dan tarik salah satu tuas.

NGEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!

Keretanya berhenti. Keajaiban dunia! Keajaiban duniaaa!

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?", kata Mitsuru.

"Yah... kami tidak apa-apa...", kata Hamuko.

"Ber-Berhenti? Aah... Jantung gua rasanya udah mau copot...", kata Yukari.

"Aku tidak menemukan Shadow lagi, selamat, kalian boleh kembali ke Dorm.", kata Mitsuru.

"Ah, aku jadi laper, mau makan nih, gimana kalo pas pulang kita ke warung bentar?", kata Junpei.

"Iya nih, tai warung mana? yang deket Dorm itu kan yang banyak bencesnya itu...", kata Yukari.

"Owalah, bences-bences itu mah udah pulang jam 11-an, gak bakal ketemu dah lo...", kata Junpei.

"Kok lu tau? Lu bencesnya ye?", kata gua.

Semuanya tertawa...

Hah... Akhirnya operasi ini selesai juga, menegangkan juga yah, berat memang jadi Persona-user.

Dark Hour sebentar lagi selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung mamen...<strong>

**Huaa... banyak kerjaan tadinya mo pagi-pagi apdet malah ada kerjaan...**

Oiya, gua belakangan ini abis maenin yg Female Path itu kok gua jadi pensaran kenapa si Female Protagonist (Minako/Hamuko/ah, gak tau ah!) kalo dia lagi down pasti 'Up-Skirt' begitu juga pas dia bangun, malah lebih parah, kan gua pengen liat dalemnya apaan (Author mesum?) tapi putih doang, gak bisa apa kayak Yukari yang jatohnya ajaib, atau Mitsuru yang jatohnya elegan :P

Hadeh, malah curcol :P

**Next: Mid Term...?**


	7. Boy's Battle

***Update 11 Juli 2011: Ada bahasa yang gak enak...***

**Sampah, update kagak bermutu lagi ini...**

**Cuma dikit chapter ini, soalnya gua bingung nyatuin chapternya, jadi gua giniin dulu dah :P**

**Ini harusnya maunya jadi Bonus Chapter, tapi setelah berkonsultasi dengan Ki Joko Bolot, akhirnya gua jadiin gini aja...**

**Oiya, sekarang bagi anonimus bisa ikutan review... ngehehehehehehehehe... (ketawa yang aneh?)**

**Okeh, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Boy's Battle**

(Sumpah, ini bukan fic yaoi!)

Subuh, setelah Dark Hour dan melawan Priestess di kereta.

Gua, Hamuko, Yukari, Junpei, dalam perjaanan balik ke Dorm, Mitsuru udah jalan duluan pakek motornya (jahat sekali...). Kami mampir dulu ke warung deket Dorm (emang ada warung men? Author: Diem lu, adain aja!).

"Bang, Cheetos dong atu!", kata Junpei, "Lu pada mau apa?".

"Pocari ada kagak?", tanya gua.

"Mizone ada gak bang?", tanya Yukari.

"Gua Biskuit apa aja deh atu...", kata Hamuko.

"Okeh okeh!", kata abang-abangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, gua liat ada 4 orang lagi maen kartu, dua orang tampangnya preman, duanya lagi banci.

"Aduuuh... Eike kalah bo...", kata banci 1.

"Iya jeeeng... Kita kalah lagi...", kata banci 2.

"HAHAHAHAA! KALIAN BANCI-BANCI SEBAIKNYA NANGIS AJA DI RUMAH MAK LU! GAK ADA YANG BISA KALAHIN KITA DARI MAEN KARTU REMI INI! AYO, MANA DUIT LU?", teriak preman 1.

Banci-banci itu ngasih duitnya dan akhirnya ngacir. Tiba-tiba preman itu nengok ke arah kami.

"HEH! Ape lu liat-liat anak kecil? HEH? Apalagi lu tuh yang pakek topi biru! Tampangnya gak bisa diganti ato diapain kek? HEEH?", kata preman 1.

BRAAAAKKK!

Junpei mukul meja dan nunduk, dan abis itu ngangkat kepalanya dan dengan muka nyolot ia berkata "Heh! Dasar kalian bisanya ama banci-banci! Bukan cara lelaki itu!".

"Hah? Ngajak ribut lu? Anak Gekkoukan ye lo? Anak kecil aja belagu luh!", teriak preman 2.

"Ayo kita maen kartu! Kalo lo kalah, lo harus sujud ama gua ama temen-temen gua! Kalo gua kalah, lu bayar kita 50 rebu!", teriak Junpei.

"AYOOOKK! EEEEEHHH? KOK LU JADI YANG UNTUNG SIH KALO LU KALAH? GINI! POKOKNYA, KALO LO KALAH, KITA BAKAL AMBIL TUH TEMEN-TEMEN CEWEK LO!", kata preman 2.

"Okelah!", teriak Junpei.

"JUNPEEI!", teriak Yukari.

"Gua ikut men!", teriak gua ke preman-preman itu, karena gua pikir kalo Junpei doang pasti dia bakal kalah.

"Nio?", kata Junpei, Hamuko, dan Yukari bersamaan dan histeris.

"Udeh, tenang aja men...", kata gua sambil narik kursi lalu duduk di depan 2 preman itu.

"Ayok, kita mau maen apa?", tanya Junpei optimis.

"Maen cangkulan aja kalo buat level anak kecil kayak elu!", kata preman 1.

"Heh, jangan harap menang ente...", kata Junpei optimis.

"Heheh, tim yang menang berarti tim yang semua anggotanya duluan menang ye!", kata preman 2.

Kartu pun dikocok dan dibagikan ke kami masing-masing 5.

Sialan, kartu gua warnanya cuma 2 (yaiyalah!), semua lambang ada, tapi cuma gak ada sekop!

Kartu yang dikeluarkan pertama adalah... 3 SEKOP! Hanjing! Gua gak ada!

"Hahahahaha! Ternyata dia nggak punya sekop!", kata preman 1.

Gua ambil 1 kartu dari decknya dan menemukan...

"Hehehe... AS SEKOP!", seru gua sambil menaruh kartu itu diatas meja.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT?", teriak preman-preman itu sambil melayang-layang (?).

Otomatis gua pun ngeluarin kartu untuk selanjutnya, 4 Hati, biarin, gua keluarin yang ecek-ecek, semuanya punya hati, Junpei punya giliran buat ngeluarin kartu.

"HEAAAAAAAHHHHH! King Sekop!", teriak Junpei.

"JUUUUNNNPPPPPEEEEEIII! AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!", teriak gua.

"STUPEI! KAO MEMBAHAYAKAN KAMI!", teriak Yukari.

"Ya maap...", kata Junpei.

"CIUM TANGAN!", teriak gua.

Junpei pun mencium tangan gua, semuanya bersweat-drop.

Gua pun narik-narik kartu dari deck, menemukan As Wajik (Diamond), 4 Wajik, As Keriting, Jack Wajik, tiba-tiba Junpei mengirimkan telepati ke gua (emang Junpei bisa telepati? Author: Bisa dong, gua gituh yg bikin fanfic :P).

"Oy, tukeran yuk, 4 Wajik lu ama 3 Sekop gua. Lu ada wajik gede 2 kan? Lu pakek aja dua-duanya.", kata Junpei dalam telepatinya, abis itu gua langsung meakukan 'Menukar kartu dengan orang sebelah tanpa terlihat oleh orang sekitar' (disingkat MKDOSTTOOS, dibaca: Mekdosto'os *gaje). Gua dan Junpei pun sukses bertukeran kartu ama gua dan mengeluarkan 3 Sekop gua. Alhasil kartu gua masih 7 KARTU! DAMMIT! Yang laen udah tinggal 2 mamen!

"Hoi, keluarin Wajik!", kata gua dalam telepati itu, Junpei pun mengangguk-angguk. Keluarlah 7 Wajik! Gua langsung aja melempar As Wajik ke atas meja. kedua preman itu ngeluarin King Wajik dan Queen Wajik. Ngaiahahahahahah, rencana kami ternyata berjalan lancar mamen! Gua ngeluarin Jack Wajik gua, berharap 2 preman itu gak ada hati. Tapi ternyata,

"HAHAHHAHAAHAHA! GUA MENANG NJEEEENKK!", teriak preman 1, sambil ngeluarin kartu 10 Wajik ke meja.

"Heh, emang lu doang?", kata Junpei dengan menaruh 4 Wajik.

Junpei keluar, Preman 1 juga udah keluar, yang belom menang cuma gua dan preman 2, yang terlihat sedang 'nyangkul' deck. Tetapi dia berhenti sampai kartu di tangannya jadi 5, dan mengeluarkan 3 Hati. Sehingga gua jalan duluan dan kartu dia tinggal 4, siyal, kartu gua masih 5.

Permainan berjalan menegangkan, gua keluarin 10 Keriting, dia keluarin 9 Keriting. Gua keluarin 7 Hati, dia keluarin 3 Hati. Gua keluarin Queen Hati, dia NGELUARIN KING HATI! ANJEEEENK! Kartunya tinggal 1 dan kartu gua tinggal 2!

Junpei udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, Yukari dan Hamuko sudah terkulai lemas.

Bagaimana ini kelanjutannya? Apakah Hamuko dan Yukari akan selamat dengan preman-preman itu? Bagaimana ini? BAGAIMANAA?

* * *

><p><strong>Tu bi kontinyu... ya... kata orang bule sih To be Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review Plis? Tell me if this fanfic is freakin' and fucking awful... Just tell me, your 1 review will help me improve my fic (kok jadi linggis sih? Amburadul brekele lagih... yang penting pesannya tersampaikan, 1 review anda bisa membantu saya meningkatkan skill nulis fic saya...)<p>

**Next: Mid Term...? *geplaaaak**


	8. Midterm Test!

**Akhirnya saya punya niat untuk update, di review yah... kalo nggak aku ngambek nih... (gaya imut alay najis kampungan) ehehehe...**

**Ini kayaknya sebagai 'balas dendam' dari chapter sebelomnya yang dianggap terlalu sedikit, hehehe...**

**Enjoy... and Review plis, anonim juga boleh ikutan review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Midterm Test**

(Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya)

"HAHAHAA! SERAHKAN CEWEK-CEWEK ITU KEPADA KAMI! KARENA AKU AKAN MEN-**TIIIIT** MEREKA! HAHAHAHA!", kata preman 2 sambil mengeluarkan... AS KERITING?

"WOOI! JELAS-JELAS GUA PUNYA AS KERITING INI! BANGSAT LOE! JELAS-JELAS INI YANG ASLI, PUNYA LO PALSU NJRIIIT! LIAT DOONG ITU KARTU AS LU ADA GAMBAR BARBIENYAA! PADAHAL YANG LAEN KAGAK ADA, BERARTI PUNYA GUE YANG ASLII!", teriak gua sambil ngasih liat As Keriting gua.

"Haha... permainan tetap permainan, nak...", kata preman 2.

"Heh, ternyata lu ngajak ribut ye?", kata gua.

Seketika gua tendang meja yang tadi dipakek buat main kartu sampe mejanya terbalik dan menimpa kedua preman itu, hanya dada dan muka merka saja yang keliatan. Gua berdiri di atas meja yang udah terbalik sehingga kedua preman itu gak bisa kemana-mana.

"Here's our chance! Let's get 'em!", seru Junpei (All-Out-Attack?). Gua pun mengangguk.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-!", seru Junpei.

BAGH! BUGH! DESH! PLAK! PRET! JEDER! BUGH! BROT! CRASSSS! JRET! DESYIIING! Itulah sound effect pada saat mereka kami gebukin berdua. Akhirnya kedua preman itu babak belur.

"Huh! Makanya, jangan maen-maen sama murid Gekkoukan!", kata Junpei sambil bertolak pinggang dan matanya bersinar merah dan badannya bersinar biru (hayah! Contractor apa?) di depan kedua preman yang babak belur itu

"Ayo minta maap!", teriak gua ke kedua preman itu.

"Ampuuunn... Gak lagi deh tong...", kata preman 1.

"Maap kakak...", kata preman 2.

"Cium kaki kita berempat!", seru gua kepada kedua preman itu, seketika Junpei buka sepatu dan buka kaus kaki sambil nyengir-nyengir dan bergumam "Waseeeeekkk...".

Abis nyium kaki Gua, Junpei, Hamuko, dan Yukari, mereka pun ngacir dengan langkah pincang.

"Aah! Elu sih mau maen curang malah pakek kartu yang gak bener!", kata preman 1 sambil marah-marah ke preman 2.

Akhirnya kami pun bisa pulang ke Dorm dengan tenang dan damai.

"Oy, mas! mbak! Ini belanjaannya!", kata mas-mas di Warung tadi.

"Oh iya!", seru Junpei dan kami pun balik ke Warung tadi. Setelah itu kami pulang ke Dorm.

10 Mei 2009

Harusnya sih minggu biasa, tapi Mitsuru nyuruh kami berempat (Gua, Hamuko, Yukari, Junpei) buat jelasin setelah Dark Hour (subuh-subuh) ngapain.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kalian tidak langsung pulang ke Dorm setelah misi dadakan di kereta itu!", kata Mitsuru.

"Engg... Jadi gini, senpai, kami mampir ke warung dulu, beli makanan en minuman, tapi ternyata ada preman yang nantangin kita main kartu, taruhannya ya Yukari sama Hamuko, jadi mau nggak mau kita harus '_fight for it_' gitu loh senpai...", kata Junpei yang ngibul parah, mengapa ngibul? Baca aja chapter sebelumnyah!

"Ohh begitu, jadi Arisato dan Takeba harus berterimakasih kepada Iori dan Smith...", kata Mitsuru dengan senyum, gua cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Oiya, aku ingin ingatkan, jangan lupa, minggu depan udah ulangan tengah semester...", kata Mitsuru.

"Oh iya! siake!", kutuk Junpei.

Gua sih santai... Stay cool ajah... Never say never (loh? kok jadi si Bibir?).

Malem ini, gua males belajar, akhirnya gua cuma tidur-tiduran, sampai akhirnya...

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Siapa?", teriak gua.

Gak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya karena penasaran (halah) gua membukakan pintu buat manusia yang suka gedor-gedor pintu itu, padahal gua gak tau siapa yang gedor-gedor.

Dan ternyata Hamuko.

"Ngapain?", tanya gua cuek.

"Gua mau belajar ama lu... Gua gak bisa nih...", kata dia putus asa.

"Haah... Gua lagi gak belajar...", kata gua.

"Yah, untung dong, gua bisa ngingetin lu buat belajar!"

Cape deh, itukah untung? Ini mah rugi berat di gua, jelas-jelas gua gak mau belajar buat hari ini, tapi karena insting gua mengatakan gua harus bantuin dia belajar (emang hewan?), maka langkah gua senlanjutnya:

"Terus mau belajar dimanee?", tanya gua.

"Di kamar lu ajah kali..."

DEG!

Astagah, si eneng ini.

"Haih, gak bisa di tempat lain?", tanya gua.

Dia langsung ngeluarin mata yang berkaca-kaca alay najis itu.

"Ayolaaah...", kata dia deseprate-deseprate gitu.

Hah, susah kalo udah gini. Yaudah gua suruh masuk aja.

"Hmmm... Kok kayak kamar gua yah...", kata dia sambil liat-liat sekeliling kamar gua.

"So?"

"Ya, cuma ngomong aja, Nio...", kata dia.

"Yuk kita langsung belajar aja...", kata dia sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja belajar gua.

"Eh, Woi! Gua duduk dimana?", tanya gua.

"Kalo lu duduk disini, gua duduk dimana?", tanya dia.

Yah, mulai deh. Akhirnya karena gua agak-agak deseprate juga, gua ambil jawaban paling logis yang gua bisa.

"Yaudah, lesehan aje...", kata gua, sambil duduk nyender kasur. Tadinya mau ngomong duduk diatas kasur aja sambil tiduran, tapi gua takut ditabok

"Yaudah...", kata dia setuju, sambil duduk di sebelah gua.

Akhirnya kami membahas ini itu tentang pelajaran... Blah blah blah cuih cuih yii haaa... Serrr... Serrr... EH INI APAAN SIH?

"Haaaa... Gua ngantuuuuk...", kata Hamuko dan langsung tertidur bersandar di bahu gua. Apa-apaan ini?

Setelah itu kepalanya jatoh ke depan dada gua, langsung gua tangkep pakek tangan kanan gua. Pada saat gua liat mukanya yang manis saat ia terlelap dalam tidurnya itu, jantung gua berdebar kencang, apa ini artinyaa?

**(Cut away ke studio)**

SAATNYAAAAA PROGRAM FANFIC DEMOKRATIS!

PERTANYAAN:

Apa yang akan terjadi?

Jika anda memilih 'Nio mencium Hamuko secara diam-diam' ketik 'P3PAU 1'!

Jika anda memilih 'Nio mencium Hamuko dengan hotnya sampai Hamuko terbangun' ketik 'P3PAU 2'!

Jika anda memilih 'Junpei masuk ke kamar Nio sambil joget-joget ala 7IC*NS' ketik 'P3PAU 3'!

Polling SMS dimulai dari SEKARANG!

...

...

...

Oke! Terimakasih atas partisipasi andaaa...!

**(Balik dari cut away)**

Tiba-tiba ganggang pintu kamar gua bergetar, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan munculah Junpei...

"Gak Gak Gak Kuat... Gak Gak Gak Kuat... Aku gak kuat, Sama PLAYBOY! PLAYBOY!"

Junpei nyanyi gitu sambil joget-joget setelah itu menutup pintu, dan suasana kembali hening.

Karena gua ngantuk juga, dan gua gak bakal biarin Hamuko kedinginan dong, karena gua males (Author: ALIBI! ALIBI! Nio: Dasar Author biadab... -_-) gua ambil selimut gua yang udah ke-aur-aur di atas kasur, lalu gua posisi-in dia jadinya dia bersandar di dada gua, badannya kedepan, dan gua tutupin badan dia pakek selimut doang.

Dengan sedikit sentuhan terakhir, gua ambil pensil yang ada di sebelah gua, terus gua lemparin ke saklar lampu kamar gua, dan PET! Mati deh lampunya. (najis lebay...)

11 Mei 2009

Hari senin... Haah... Membosankan...

Posisi tidur gua masih kayak semalem, Hamuko masih ada di pelukan gua (ceilaaah...).

Gua bangunin dia dengan mendekatkan mulut gua ke kupingnya dan bilang dengan lembut,

"Hamuko... Bangun..."

Kaki gua malah dicakar.

"WOI! BANGUN WOI!", kata gua secara langsung gara-gara reflek dari tercakarnya kaki gua.

"Ngghh... Kenapa siih?", kata Hamuko kesel.

"Bangun kale, udah mau sekolah..."

"Ah? Oh? Kok gua disini?", kata dia kebingungan.

"Oh iya! Gua kemaren belajar di kamar lu yah...", kata dia setelah beberapa saat tidak ada perkataan.

"He-eh, gak inget lu?", kata gua.

"Ingeet...", kata dia.

Gua minta dia buat berdiri dan gua langsung siap-siap mau pergi ke sekolah, Hamuko juga lagi mau ke atas buat nyiapin tasnya.

Setelah selesai siap-siap, si Hamuko minta pergi bareng ke sekolah. Yo wes lah, kami langsung aja ke sekolah.

Ya... Hari-hari ku berjalan dengan normal, sampai akhirnya...

17 Mei 2009

Seharian gua duduk-duduk di lounge, sambil belajar, banyak yang lalu lalang nanya gua, "Kok lu belajar disini sih?", "Enak apa belajar disini?", "Eh, satu tambah satu berapa?", dll. Ya, kan gua keren, jadi gua lebih konsen kalo belajar di lounge, karena sama aja dong belajar di kamar ama di lounge, malah lebih enak, gua bisa nyender ke sofa yang empuk itu, wong gak ada yang di luar dan gak ada yg ngeganggu juga, kecuali kalo gua duduk di koridor lantai 2, nah, disitu ada Junpei yang mengesalkan karena sepanjang hari pasti dia duduk-duduk disitu sambil baca majalah ato ngajak ngobrol yang kagak-kagak, atau ada yang lebih parah dia bisa ketawa-ketiwi ampe ngakak, jujur aja, gua duduk-duduk di lounge kadang-kadang masih bisa ngedenger ketawanya. Ajaib tuh orang. Mungkin kalo gua bilang dia itu unik mungkin dia bisa loncat-loncat kegirangan gaje.

Besok itu ulangan tengah semester nak... Belajar kale.

Sebenernya gua belajarnya gak niat tuh, belajar di depan laptop, bagaimanakah caranya? Pertanyaan itu harus kalian jawab sendiri sebagai akhir dari perjalanan hidup kalian... HALAH! LEBAY!

Sebelum tidur, gua main di laptop dulu 1 jam-an, terus tidur pulas, gara-gara mata sakit abis main.

18 Mei 2009

Hari ini tes dimulai, uwouwouwooooo... Gua langsung bergegas ke sekolah.

"Yo!", seru Junpei dari belakang gua sambil nepok pundak gua.

"Eh, kenapa?", tanya gua dengan sopan (CUIH!).

"Hee... Lu tau kagak kalo misalnya kita dapet nilai bagus ntar Mitsuru-senpai mau ngasih kita hadiah khusus...", kata Junpei.

"Hmmm... Gitu toh...", gumam gua.

"Yaaah... Tapi lu tau sendiri lah dewo Mitsuru-senpai itu standar bagusnya palingan 10 besar lah...", kata junpei sambil mendengus.

Kira-kira si Mitsuru ini mau ngasih hadiah apa yah? Jangan-jangan dikasih Boneka Barbie! Mending gak usah OKEH! Kecuali limited edition! Gua jual deh di pasar loak! Buat makan 5 bulan kedepan! Kantongku menipiiis kalo kagak gitu.

Bel pun berbunyi, gua langsung meluncur ke kelas termasyur: 2-F untuk menghadapi tes.

19 Mei - 22 Mei 2009

Ulangan hari-hari ini sebenernya gak berat, gua kerjain dengan gampangnya, hahaha, gua terlalu keren (cuih!).

23 Mei 2009

Pagi-pagi gua ama Hamuko ketemu (baca: dicegat) ama Akihiko.

"Wes, berdua-an nih?", kata Akihiko nyolot di depan gua dengan sorot matanya yang ke atas entah kemana dengan senyum kecil-nyolotnya itu. (Apaan sih?)

"Ya, hanya kebetulan, senpai...", kata gua gak kalah nyolot.

"Ooh... Ya, aku hanya ingin kalian tau bahwa ntar malem aku udah bisa ikutan ke Tartarus.", kata Akihiko.

Gua menyiritkan mata gua dan menatap ke Akihiko dengan senyum-nyolot gua.

"Emmm... Emm... Kalo mi-misalnya ka-kamu bosen, ka-kamu bi-bisa ca-cari aku di koridor deket ruangan klub, ha-hari se-senin ama ju-ju-jum'at", kata dia terbata-bata sambil sesekali liat ke arah gua, dan gua liat ada ketakutan dalam tatapannya itu, abis itu langsung ngacir.

Haah... Intimidasi biasa, gak ada yang penting, apakah mungkin gua gak mau kehilangan Hamuko? (Author: Ceilaaaaaahhh... Nio: Dasar author biadab! Lu yang bikin jugak! Mati kawww! *JEBRET!* *JEDERR!* *BRAKKK!* *KAING! KAING!* *GUK!* Author: Ahahahaha! Seranganmu keren juga, tapi sayang! Aku berbeda dimensi dengan anda! Beda kasta brow! Nio: Anjing luh...)

Pulang sekolah.

Ulangan tengah semester telah usai, gua sih biasa, tapi anak kelas gua yang lain kayaknya putus asa banget, sampe ada yang mau beli tambang segala, mungkin kalo gua jualan tambang hari ini, gua bisa dapet duit buat makan buat 1 bulan.

"Yo meeeeeeen...", kata Junpei yang udah rada-rada deseprate.

"Kenape?", kata gua.

"Pulang bareng yok..."

"EEEHH! GUA IKUT Du0NKkKzzZZzzzZzZzZ!", seru Yukari dari ujung ruangan kelas.

Eh, kayaknya ada yang salah deh.

Okeh, kita ulang...

"EEEHH! GUA IKUT DOONGG!", seru Yukari dari ujung ruangan kelas.

"Eh! Eh! Gua ikut dong, kita kan pren...", kata Hamuko dari belakang gua.

"Yaudah, yokk..!", seru Junpei bersemangat.

Katanya entar ke Tartarus lagih, mungkin untuk menyambut kembali Akihiko yang udah stress gara-gara lukanya itu.

Dark Hour Aproaching...

"Eh Nio, gua ama Yukari, Junpei ama Akihiko-senpai aja yah!", kata Hamuko.

"Iye... Santai aje...", kata gua.

"Oke, kalian siap?", tanya Mitsuru. Hamuko mengangguk, langsung lah mereka meluncur ke atas.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuru menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, mukanya pucat bagaikan mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak buaya selama 6 bulan (HALAH!).

"Ka-Kalian... Terjebak dalam kegelapan! Lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak dapat menjamin kalian bisa keluar dengan selamat!", seru Mitsuru.

"Kenapa?", seru gua panik.

"Aku merasakan Death! Ada dimana-mana! Aku tidak hanya merasakan di 1 tempat, tetapi bisa lebih dari 5 / 6 tempat yang berbeda di lantai yang besar ini!", kata Mitsuru, sambil mukanya makin memucat.

Gua pun langsung naik tangga masuk ke Tartarus.

"Tunggu!", seru Mitsuru.

Tapi gua tetap menghiraukan seruan Mitsuru, gua gak bisa biarin mereka!

NGEEEEEENNNGGG... Gua langsung sampe ke Arqa.

Gua bertemu The Reaper...

**Bersambung cyiiin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake(-njret :P)<strong>

Hamuko: Maaaakkk... Emang Reaper ada berapa maaaak? Kok bisa gitu siiih?

Mitsuru: Tanya ama author! Gua juga gak ngerti!

Author: Ini cuma buat bikin menegangkan aja, kan Reaper setelah mati ada lagi ada lagi (iya kan? belom nyoba soalnya) ehehehe... Jadi bisa dibanyakin dong dalem 1 lantai.

Reader: Idiiih... Ngaco Authornyah! GEBUKIIIIN!

Junpei: WOOOOIII! BAKMI DISONO DISKON 90% LOH! BURUAN BELII!

Reader: APAA? AYO KESANA!

Author: Terimakasih Junpei... Terimakasiiiiihhh...

Junpei: Makanya! Cepetan bikin Fanfic tentang gua yang lu rencanain itu duonkz!

Author: Weks, kok lu jadi alay, dan ngapa lu tau sih tentang rencana gua itu!

Junpei: Iya dong brow, temen lo itu si Ca*** ngasih tau gua!

Author: Siyal ntar gua gebukin ah! Itu rencananya mau bikin fanfic romance Junpei, tapi gimana yah jadi takut para reader disini jadi muntah-muntah gara-gara ngebaca fanfic romance. Eh, kawan-kawan, review yah fic ini... (ngemis-ngemis)

End of Omake tergaje di bumi dan akherat (?).

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT: APAKAH BENAR NIO BERTEMU DENGAN SANG 'THE REAPER'? APAKAH MENANG? APAKAH IA TERNYATA HANYALAH SEBUAH BONEKA BARBIE? *PLAAAAKKK!<strong>


	9. Impossible Battle: The 4 Headed Reaper

**Update Chapter 9... AH! TIDAK! INI DAH KETIGA KALINYA NYOBA SUBMIT MALAH ILANG! AAAHH! AH YAUDAHLAH... (abaikan! ABAIKAAAN!)**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 Punya ATLUS**

**Enjoy Reading...**

**Thanks yah yang pada mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngebaca fic gaje dan gak maksud ini.**

**Inside: Self Insertion**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

****Impossible Battle: The 4-Headed Reaper****

"Nio! LARI!", seru (suara) Mitsuru.

LARI MBAHMU! GUA INI ADA DI JALAN YANG BUNTU! Ah, tapi ya sudahlah!

Tiba-tiba The Reaper keluar 1 lagi.

Dan satu lagi.

Dan SATU LAGI.

Jadi Reapernya sekarang ada EMPAT! ATU aja udah kempot kali ngalahinnya, mengingat Mitsuru teriakannya udah kayak kebelet kencing, mencret, dan nangis-nangis (bentar lagi jadi Gore nih fic kalo dibayangin).

"Inikah The Reaper itu?", gumam gua.

Tiba-tiba ke-empat Reaper itu bersinar dan sinar-sinar itu menyatu. Gua gak bisa liat apa-apa saking silaunya cahaya itu.

Cahaya itupun mulai meredup, dan sesuatu menampakkan dirinya.

"A-Apa?", gumam gua sambil menyirit-nyiritkan mata.

Reapernya lebih besar, dan berkepala EMPAT.

"CHAROOON!"

Gua summon persona gua.

ADA YANG ANEH!

Setelah Charon menampakkan dirinya, entah kenapa Sang Reaper berkepala 4 itu membuat pusaran dan Charon terhisap masuk.

Membuat gua pusing.

Kepalaku sakit.

Sekilas gua cuma merasakan bahwa gua juga ikutan masuk ke pusaran itu.

"NIO!"

Suara Mitsuru itu sekilas mendengung di kepala gua, dan gua pun tidak sadarkan diri.

**Hamuko's POV**

Apa ini? Shadow-shadow di lantai ini tidak seperti biasanya. Banyak yang berbentuk seperti Gargoyle, dan Zombie.

"Hati-hati! Shadow-shadow ini berarcana DEATH!"

Seruan Mitsuru-senpai membuatku seakan tidak berdaya melawan Shadow-shadow ini. Lututku bergetar, tetapi semangat Junpei yang seakan tidak akan pernah terkalahkan itu telah membangkitkanku.

"HEAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Seru Junpei seraya mencabik-cabik (?) Shadow itu dengan pedangnya. Tiba-tiba suasana mulai dapat kuatasi.

Akihiko-senpai terus men-spam Sonic Punch-nya dan berkali-kali critical, dan kami berkali-kali melakukan All-Out-Attack. Yukari mengatasi Shadow-Shadow yang berterbangan dengan panahnya, sementara aku mencoba men-spam Zio dan Agi sebanyak-banyaknya ke Shadow yang berterbangan itu. Setelah banyak Shadow yang sudah berjatuhan, kami mulai ngos-ngosan.

"Urgh!", seru Akihiko-senpai kaget melihat lingkaran ungu di sekitar kami.

"Ma-Mamudo?", seruku kaget juga, seseorang telah mengcastnya. Ternyata 1 Shadow telah mengcastnya, di depan kami. Untungnya, semuanya selamat setelah shadow itu mengcast Mamudo.

Tetapi tidak kami sadari ternyata Mamudo itu hanya untuk mengecoh kami! Mereka telah merencanakan ini. Dari belakang banyak Shadow yang berterbangan menyerang kami satu persatu.

"AAAAAARRGHHH!", seruan itu berasal dari Junpei, dia mulai kesakitan, dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Aku-pun tidak tau mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah terkepung!

CRIING... CRIIIING... CRIING...

Suara itu muncul dari depan, belakang Shadow yang tadi mencast Mamudo.

"Dia itu Reaper! AH! ADA YANG ANEH! KEPALANYA...!", seru Mitsuru-senpai.

Ah, benar, Kepalanya ada 4. Reaper apaan ini? Aku pun ragu apakah kami akan keluar dengan selamat.

Dengan seketika sang Reaper menembaki semua Shadow yang mengelilingi kami, mungkin ia ingin mengalahkan kami sendirian (atau berempat? entahlah)

Aku sudah siap.

**End of Hamuko's POV**

**Back to Nio's POV**

Akh! Kenapa nih gua? Gelap! GELAP! TOLONG! TOLOOOONG! TO- Eh sorih, ini masalahnya kenapa celana gua ditarik-tarik sih? Ada cewek-kah? Ato homok? Ah, bentar, gua harus fokus, ini ada apa... ADA APA?

Cahaya putih terpancar dari depan gua, membuat mata gua silau meeen. Cahaya-pun meredup menjadi remang-remang, sesosok cowok agak tinggi, agak gendut, berjaket hitam, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya, dan memakai seragam sekolah putih celananya biru. Dan kayaknya gua tau siapa.

"Author?", kata gua sedikit kaget pas liat seonggok makhluk itu ternyata adalah seorang Author fic ini!

"Yo mamen!", kata Author sambil tangannya memberi hormat dengan 2 jari dengan sok cool-nya yang keren gila itu. (Paksaan Author gua mikir beginih! Gak berprike-karakter-an sekali...)

"Eh, njing, ngapain lu masuk-masuk ke fic ini?", kata gua yang hina ini dengan kurang sopannya kepada yang mulia Author. (paksaan Author juga!).

"Halaaah... Babi kaw... Gini, lu kan masuk ke pusarannya Reaper, secara teknis lu dah bersatu ama Reaper gituh, dan secara teknisnya lagi, HARUSNYA lu gak bisa keluar dari sini...", kata Author.

"Eeh? Yang boneng?", kata gua.

"Iye, tapi tenang, lu belom mati, ini emang di Reapernya, tapi ntar lu matinya, beberapa jam lagi, sambil dengan asik-asiknya Shadow-shadow di sekitar elu melorotin celana lu, baju lu, celana dalem lu, trus lu dimakan deh...", kata Author.

"Ooooh... terus?", kata gua jutek.

"Elah, demi OC gua yang udah mau diambang kematian ini gua harus masuk ke fic ini sebagai 'Perfect Being' di fic ini loh, Ayok sini gua keluarin lo dari badan Reaper ini!", kata Author.

Setelah itu, Author ngambil Evokernya, menembakkannya, dan keluarlah... Personanya si Author. (AUTHOR PUNYA PERSONA DONG, MASA KALAH AMA KARAKTER FICNYA?)

Chaos

Itulah nama Persona sang Author, dia hitam, tapi ada kayak pola gaje berwarna merah disekitar tubuhnya.

Chaos menembakkan cahaya hijau ke satu arah, gua bisa ngerasain kekuatannya yang cukup besar, dan akhirnya berlubang dah, ternyata itu jalan keluarnya.

Chaos menghilang, dan Author berlari ke jalan keluar, sambil ngajak gua keluar lewat situ.

Ah, aku merasakan udara sejuk dunia lagi, tapi ini masih di Tartarus, Pe-A! (Pendek Akal) Gua liat Hamuko, Yukari, Akihiko yang udah sekarat. Gua pun nyamperin mereka, eh, Author masih ikut-ikutan loh njing! Ini gimana sih?

"NIO! EH? ADA AUTHOR?", teriak Hamuko, Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Junpei yang seketika bangun dari pingsannya lalu pingsan lagi setelah teriak.

"Yo mamen!", kata Author sok cool kayak tadi.

Gua pun berpaling ke Reaper, dan sepertinya dia kesakitan gara-gara gua ama Author maksa keluar dari mata dari salah satu kepala sang Reaper, meraung-raung gaje, untung aja gak guling-guling, kalo guling-guling gua rekam trus masukin Yo*Tube deh, pasti servernya ngelag gara-gara semua orang puter video gua.

"Ayo kita ancurin Reaper ini!", kata Author.

"DOWN! Ayok All-Out-Attack njing!", seru gua.

Gua berpaling ke muka Hamuko, dan iapun mengangguk.

Tapi, ada yang aneh!

"Loh? Dimana yang laen?", tanya gua heran kenapa gak ada orang lain di sini selain Hamuko.

"Oh! Yukari, Akihiko, Junpei mana? Author juga mana?", tanya Hamuko heran juga.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Mereka dimana?", tanya gua.

Gak ada jawaban.

DAMN IT! Ini pasti rencana Yukari dalam mencomblangi gua ama Hamuko! (Ke-PEDE-an luh!). Ah, sekarang gak penting, yang penting ini gimana caranya ngalahin Reaper berkepala 4 ini? Walaupun udah ngeraung-raung kesakitan gara-gara serangan 'dari-dalem' tadi. Tetep aja, pasti dia masih ada skill yang bagus-bagus buat di-spam-in ke kita.

"Ayo kita hajar aja ampe gak bisa berdiri lagi.", kata gua.

Hamuko terus ngeluarin Bufu-Agi-Garu-Zio-Cleave-Sonic Punch gak karuan, gua keluarin Chaos gak karuan, sambil sekali-kali gua ambil Mind Charge ama serangan biasa, The Reaper masih berbaring disitu pasrah, tapi kayaknya dia gak ngerasa apa-apa.

"Hah... Gua dah capek.", kata Hamuko.

"Sialan, kapan nih Reaper mati sih?", kata gua putus asa.

Reaper berkepala 4 pun mulai bangkit, dan akan memulai serangannya lagi.

"LARI!", seru gua.

Reaper ngecast Myriad Arrow kepada kami, tapi gue cuma kena dikit, karena kami berhasil menghindar. Kami-pun berlari kebelakang, entah mengapa gak ada Shadow, mungkin dah diabisin kali ye? Ah, sudahlah, gua gak bisa mikir lagi tentang itu, yang harus gua pikirin adalah bertahan hidup, sambil nyari mana tuh Yukari, Akihiko, Junpei dan Author Laknat itu.

The Reaper masih mengejar kami, suara rantai yang melingkar di badannya membuat gua sedikit ngeri, udah capek coy, suara rantainya itu masih menggema di dinding-dinding Tartarus ini, nggak pernah capek.

Tiba-tiba ide yang cemerlang muncul di otak gua. Gua langsung narik Hamuko buat sembunyi.

"Woi, penuhin SP kita dulu, gua ada ide nih.", kata gua.

"Kita pakek Cadenza aja buat ngeheal, plus kita dapet agility... Trus cast-in gua Tarukaja dong.", kata gua.

Hamuko ngangguk dan ia-pun ngambil Snuff Soul dan mengeluarkan Cadenza dan Tarukaja, abis ntuh, gua kasih tau apa rencana gua buat ngalahin tuh Reaper.

Setelah gua bisik-bisik, Hamuko ngangguk lagi, nih orang kayaknya cuma bisa ngangguk doang deh.

CRIING... CRIING... CRIING...

Akhirnya buka puasa, eh, salah, Reaper dateng, gua udah siap buat rencana gua yang amat jenius itu.

"SEKARANG!", teriak gua.

Hamuko langsung ngeluarin Lilim dan ngancurin salah satu rantai yang melingkar di badan sang Reaper pakek Zio, rantainya pun menggantung, pas gua lari, dia mengeluarkan Vorpal Blade, tapi sayang, gua menghindar dengan cepat, pas gua di depan The Reaper, gua langsung naik ke rantai itu dan manjat, sambil gua tusuk-tusuk Reapernya supaya kegelian, dan bener aja, Reapernya goyang-goyang gaje, walaupun dia mau nembak gua, berkat Cadenza, gua bisa ngindar tembakannya, malah kena sendiri dan kesakitan sendiri, wakakakakakakak, tapi rencana gua gak gitu doang, sampe di atas kepala sang Reaper, gua mencoba menyeimbangkan badan, berkat Cadenza juga, gua bisa menyeimbangkan badan dalam waktu 0.1528162123131981735 detik! (Gimana cara ngitungnya? Nio: Gak percaya? Itung sendiri!) Lalu gua nusuk mata Reaper dengan liarnya.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", raung Reaper kesakitan sambil bergoyang-goyang kesakitan bin gaje, dan gak lupa gua robek kepalanya dari matanya.

Gua ngelakuin hal yang sama kepada mata dari kepala yang lain, dan satu lagi, akhirnya dia down, melancarkan All-Out-Attack habis-habisan bersama Hamuko dan akhirnya sodara-sodara, The Reaper hancur dan menghilang dalam kegelapan Tartarus.

Gua ama Hamuko ngos-ngosan, ah, kami masih punya satu misi yang harus dikerjakan: Keluar dari sini.

"Nio, gimana... kita... bisa... keluar...?", kata Hamuko sambil ngos-ngosan.

Gua hanya terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sama seperti saat Author dateng, dan tiba-tiba jadi remang-remang, Author-pun datang.

"Oi! Eh, sori tadi lagi diajakin nonton Harry Potter sih, jadi gua niggalin bentar, sini gua heal lu pade.", kata Author sambil mau ngecast Salvation pakek Personanya, padahal gak perlu, swt nih Author geblek sarap.

"Oh iye, ngomong-ngomong lu tau kagak kenapa lu cuma berdua?", tanya Author.

"Kagak njing!", kata gua jutek.

"Hush, Nio, yang sopan dong...", kata Hamuko nasihatin gua, yaampun ayang, ini Author emang biadab kali, jadi kurang ajar ama dia boleh doong...

"Wakakak, yaudah, nih, jadi Yukari bilang mo nyomblangin lu pada, yaudah, gua lakuin gini deh, wakakakaka, gua tau lo tuh suka ama Hamuko, GUA TAU! YAIYALAH! GUA KAN PENULIS FIC ABAL BINTI AJAIB INI! HAHAHA!", seru Author biadab itu.

"HEH! ASEM LO! SAKIT JIWANYA JANGAN DITUMPAHIN GINI DONG! TAEK LOH! GIMANA SIH? KOK DIOMONGIN DEPAN ORANGNYA? LU PUNYA ETIKA KAGAK SIH?", seru gua.

"Ya maap...", kata Author.

Gua pun dengan marah mendekat ke Author dan bisik-bisik ke dia.

"ILANGIN INGATAN HAMUKO TENTANG PERCAKAPAN INI ATO LU JADI HOMOK!", kata gua kesel dan nada mengancam.

"Iya deeeh...", kata Author sambil nembakkin Evokernya, Chaos mengeluarkan cahaya putih di sekitar Hamuko. Gua cuma bisa ngeliat dia agak kaget gara-gara cahaya putih yang mengelilinginya.

"Lu gak bakal kenapa-napa kok...", kata gua.

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum manis ke arah gua dan berkata...

"Ya... Lu bakal jagain gua kan?"

What?

DESYUUUNGGG...! Sinar itu padam, dan rasanya si Hamuko kebingungan.

"Lu kenapa?", kata gua.

"Ah... Nggak...", kata Hamuko, padahal gua tau kalo dia bo'ong.

"Oi, Author, cepet keluarin kita!", teriak gua.

"Yaudah... Demi Fic gua...", kata Author.

Tiba-tiba kami dah sampe di Entrance.

"Oh!", seru Mitsuru kaget. "Kalian kembali, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi kalian sepertinya ada penghalang yang menghalangi kekuatanku.", lanjut Mitsuru sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Eh? Dimana yang lain, senpai?", tanya Hamuko.

"Oh, oh iya, mereka sedang terjebak di lantai diatas kalian tadi. Aku akan memandu mereka.", kata Mitsuru.

Mampus luh Yukari! Mampuuuuuussss! Kualat lu ngecomblangin gue!

**3rd Person's POV**

Sementara itu, Arqa lantai 20.

"AAAAHHH...", seru Yukari sambil lari dikejar-kejar Shadow.

"Karena gak ada si leader, kami gak bisa apa-apaaaa...!", lanjut Yukari. "AUTHOR SIALAAAANNN! NYINGKIRIN KITA BUAT NYOMBLANGIN MEREKA HARUSNYA KE ENTRANCE AJAH! SIAL!", lanjutnya.

**End of 3rd Person's POV**

**Back to Nio's POV**

Setelah beberapa lama Yukari, Akihiko yang sedang menggendong Junpei terjebak di Tartarus, mereka pun kembali ke Lobby.

Pas baru keluar dari Tartarus, Dark Hour selesai.

"Woi, ngeliat si Author kaga?", tanya gua.

"Nggak tau, sudah hilang kali, kan dia bisa ngilang ke mana aja.", kata Mitsuru.

"Oh iye...", kata gua.

Dan bener aja, kita ngeliat sang Author di depan berdiri, masih dengan gayanya yang keren itu. (Dipaksa Author!) Lalu ia tersenyum, dan menghilang.

"Hah, mudah-mudahan tuh anak gak dateng lagi...", gumam gua, seketika Yukari nengok dengan muka jahatnya seakan melupakan kejadian yang baru menimpanya tadi, dan Hamuko juga nengok ke gua dengan senyum.

"Napa senyum-senyum?", kata gua ke Hamuko dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Gak apa-apa, pengen aja...", katanya.

Gua-pun menghela napas panjang, sambil jalan bersama-sama balik ke Dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG MAMEN...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Oh... Gossip...<strong>


End file.
